Scarlet Memories
by UYuPoMieKoRoro
Summary: Aku membencimu. Meski aku dan kau punya tali yang takkan pernah terputus. Mengapa harus aku yang kau jadikan korban/ chap 1/ Hinata hamil! Anak siapa? Dan semua orang sibuk dengan gosip itu seperti api yang melalap padang gambut/ Sial! Anak ini punya dua kekai-genkai/ Rahasiakan ini, oke! / CHAPTER 5 IS UP! / Kau pencuri, bajingan!* Naruto menghadiahkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_Oke, ini agak gila. Atau apapun itu. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata? Katakan kalau aku sedang mabuk sekarang dan atau berada dalam genjutsu mode apapun._ Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-sama,"suara Shizune asli membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya, kepalaku pusing.."

"Masalahnya Hinata sedang kritis, dan butuh pertolongan Anda!"

_Tsk! Aku harus mengumpulkan informasi. Sial! Aku merindukan Ino!_

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Ya!" aku segera berdiri dari kursi malasku. _Kamisama… sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak itu?! _ Dan sepertinya kepalaku berdenyut lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Scarlet Memories**

**Story: random by UYuPoMieKoRoro**

**Bagian satu oleh Pororo90**

**Disclaimers: all chara belong Masashi Kishimoto's sensei**

**Warning: canon(maybe) bertebarannya typo, dan kegajean yang disebabkan khayalan tingkat tinggi, OOC dan juga OC , dan segala hal yang merusak pandangan mata.**

.

.

Tapi, happy reading minna~

.

.

Oke, Tsunade sudah mendengar kabar angin itu. Hinata hamil! Yang jadi masalah adalah Hinata tidak pernah terlibat kedekatan fisik dengan siapapun. Gadis itu begitu polos, innosen dan kau tahu kan, semacam 'malaikat' dan tidak mungkin menggoda pria manapun untuk sekedar pemuasan seksual meski ia sudah dewasa. Tsk! Tsuanade benci harus mengakui kalau ia membutuhkan Shikamaru dan Ino saat ini. Sayangnya dua mahluk yang dikabarkan 'menjalin hubungan' itu sedang menerima misi ke Kirigakure dan tidak mungkin dan juga tidak bisa seenaknya di panggil.

.

Bermula dari seminggu yang lalu, Hinata yang saat itu menerima misi solo. Oke! Ini salah Tsunade, hampir delapan bulan yang lalu Hinata tiba-tiba meminta misi solo yang biasa disebut misi 'kelas buangan' ya kau tahu kan sebuah misi kemanusiaan yang perlu waktu lama dan punya rangking rendah. Saat semua orang menolak dan hampir saja Tsunade menolak isi gulungan misi itu, tiba-tiba Hinata Hyuuga menawarkan diri. Dan salahkan sake yang membuat Tsunade yang merasa itu berkah dan tanpa kecurigaan mengirim Hinata kesana. Tch! Sial! Itu petakanya.

Dan sekarang ia menyesali perbuatan tak bertanggung jawabnya yang tidak mengecek keadaan Hinata yang _mungkin_ saat itu sudah kau tahu, ya.. _pregnant._ Dan membiarkan gadis itu menanggung bebannya sendiri di Amegakure!

Tsunade menarik nafas kasar. Malam itu Hinata kembali dari misi dengan perut buncit dan terluka! Dan berita menyebar dengan cepat seperti api melalap padang gambut. Membakar semuanya dan keesokan paginya, bahkan ketika mentari masih jauuuuhhh dari langit, Hiasi Hyuuga mendobrak gedung Hokage dengan batalyon Hyuuganya. Hhhaaaahhh, Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, lagi.

Masalahnya Hinata krirtis. Dia tidak mungkin ditanyai siapa ayah kandung bayi itu. Dengan kesadaran yang nyaris menghilang sangat tidak mungkin bisa ditanyai. Jadi kesimpulannya, Tsunade harus memulihkan dulu anak itu, maksudnya wanita itu, aarrrggghhh, menyebut Hinata segai wanita serasa menggelitik telinganya sendiri. Hinata akan tetap menjadi gadis yang manis atau bahkan terlalu manis untuk siapapun. Rasa penasaran hinggap di kening-kening manusia Konoha, Tsunade jelas tahu itu.

Spekulasi siapa ayah bayi itu menjadi rumor yang menyebabkan _migraine_ dadakan. Oke, Tsunade sendiri juga penasaran, siapa? Siapa yang tega menghamili Hinata dan meninggalkannya dengan tidak bertanggung jawab macam itu?! Oke tidak ada nama yang asing yang bisa menyebabkan hal itu. Sialll! Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang menyebabkan gadis terhormat itu mengalami penderitaan macam ini.

Ini kemungkinan terkecil, juga besar! Hinata tidak mungkin berbuat semacam itu dengan lelaki manapun. Sangat tidak Hyuuga jika ia sengaja melepaskan keperawanannya untuk orang yang tidak di kenal. Jadi kesimpulannya, mungkin Hinata diperkosa! Hell! Damn! Tsunade justru merasa _migraine _datang mendera dengan tenaga ekstra dan menyebabkan ia rindu sake!

Oke! Abaikan sake, ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Tidak banyak yang berada di sekitar gadis itu. Ayo kita hitung. Teman se-timnya. Shino dan Kiba. Mereka bukan orang yang tega menyakiti Hinata. Tsunade tahu itu, dan ia segera mencoret dua nama itu dari daftar trsangka siapa ayah bayi itu. Ada beberapa, almarhum Neji. Tsunade benci menyebut nama orang mati. Tapi.. ada secuil kemungkinan itu. Sebelum perang berakhir atau yang artinya sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu, oh tidak! Tsunade merasa nafasnya tercekat, pas! Kejadiannya mungkin saat atau pasca perang selesai. Ini agak janggal. Dan tsunade benci menghitung, tapi lebih benci lagi jika perhitungannya benar! Siallllll..! kenapa jadi begini?!

Neji ya, nama itu selalu disandingkan dengan Hinata. Lelaki itu mati karena melindungi si souke Hyuuga, ya meski sebenarnya ia mati melindungi Naruto. Tapi semua orang tahu alasan ninja jenius itu mati karena secara tidak langsung melindungi Hinata. Apakan Neji tahu Hinata mengandung anaknya dan mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi keduanya? Oke, teori ini agak dipertanyakan. Tapi mendekati kesempurnaan. Tsunade mengerang.

Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Mereka punya semacam benang takdir yang saling membelit, bahkan ada rumor bahwa Neji memang disiapkan untuk 'mendampingi' Hinata secara harfiah. Ya, Hyuuga kan selalu menikahi Hyuuga lainnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak terlibat dalam situasi panas, tapi ini Hinata. Hinata yang lemah lebut dan berpikir jernih, dan Neji yang jenius, jikalau memang terjadi sesuatu yang panas, pasti Neji tahu kalau 'mengeluarkan di dalam' pasti akan mengakibatkan pembuahan. Sial! Kenapa memikirkannya mengingatkan aku pada Kakashi. Mesum! Siaaaallllll…

Oke, abaikan Neji. Karena ini tidak akan membantu jika memang benar, karena anak itu berarti tidak punya ayah. Buntu!

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa terhadap mahluk kuning itu? Apakah mungkin….

Naru?!

Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi jika mereka saling ya.. aku tak bisa menyalahkan Hinata yang mungkin saja saat itu tak mampu menolak ajakan Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin?! Ya kau tahu Naruto tak kan tega menyakiti Hinata. Tapi anak itu dan hanya anak itu yang bisa meluluhkan Hinata. Sialnya? Naruto sekarang ada misi bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Petaka! Jika Naru ayahnya bersiaplah menerima amukan Hyuuga. Hiasi sangat membenci pria blonde itu meski sudah menjadi pahlawan desa. Kau tahu kan _charmistry _Naruto sebagai _jinchuriki kyubi _ dianggab aib untuk Hiashi. Aduuhhhh kepalaku kenapa jadi pusing begini.

Brak!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, siapapun itu, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu! Cukup malam kemarin ketika Hinata ditemukan dengan luka sayatan besar di punggung dan dalam keadaan hamil!

Shizune memamerkan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hinata kritis!"

"Bukankah kemarin sudah melewati masa krisis?!" aku mengernyit, aku mencium bau tidak beres. Ada sesuatu, tapi tidak pernah yakin.

"Bayinya bereaksi. Sepertinya akan melahirkan."

.

_Oke, ini agak gila. Atau apapun itu. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata? Katakan kalau aku sedang mabuk sekarang dan atau berada dalam genjutsu mode apapun._ Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-sama,"suara Shizune asli membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya, kepalaku pusing.."

"Masalahnya Hinata sedang kritis, dan butuh pertolongan Anda!"

_Tsk! Aku harus mengumpulkan informasi. Sial! Aku merindukan Ino!_

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Ya!" aku segera berdiri dari kursi malasku. _Kamisama… sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak itu?! _ Dan sepertinya kepalaku berdenyut lagi.

**[Scarlet Memories]**

.

.

Aku seperti melayang. Terlalu pekat, terlalu dingin. Apakah aku berada di surga? Aku dapat mendengar semua orang, tapi mataku lengket dan tubuhku mati rasa. Mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Atau mungkinkah aku berada di titik perpotongan antar hidup dan mati?

Lamat-lamat aku mendengar kata Tsunade-sama, apa katanya huh?! Aku koma?! Sungguh tidak masuk di akal! Tapi mnegapa aku tak bisa bangun?!

.

Perlahan ingatanku mnerawang pada malam itu,

Rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepat begitu aku berhasil mencapai gerbang Konoha. Demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku harus melindungi anak ini. Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Bahkan jika itu ayahnya, meski mungkin pria bajingan itu takkan pernah tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia tahu dan memenangkan diriku. Tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku.

Aku terlalu takut, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mungkin anak ini _seperti dirinya_ atau bahkan _lebih kuat_ dari dirinya. Ini terlalu sulit, karena itu aku memilih mengasingkan diri. Tapi sepertinya seseorang itu tahu kalau aku _ memiliki _bayi ini. Karena itu, kabuto mengejarku. Berusaha mengambil bayi ini. TIDAK! Aku takkan membiarkan mereka, atau bahkan DIA mengambil apa yang kupunyai.

Membayangkan matanya mungkin bisa menjadi sepertinya membuatku ngeri. Kumohon… semoga saja ia lebih mirip denganku..

**[Scarlet Memories]**

.

.

Membantu melahirkan sementara orang itu koma itu sangat beresiko. Karena itu, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Apalagi saat ini Sakura sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Aku melihat air ketuban yang pecah, ini tidak seperti seharusnya. Aku tahu belum saatnya Hinata melahirkan, karena aku bisa mencium bau ketuban yang tidak sempurna. Tujuh bulan eh, aku mendengus ketika tahu kalau bayi itu bergerak menuju saluran keluar. Seolah bayi itu sendiri yang ingin keluar. Sial! Aku merasakan chakra yang kuat memenuhi rahim Hinata. Damn! Bayi macam apa yang dikandungnya?!

Hinata masih belum sadar, sementara bayi itu ingin dikeluarkan. Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus serius menangani ini.

Aku mengalirkan chakra melalui kedua tanganku, berusaha memudahkan dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan aku tahu sebentar lagi aku bisa menganalisa siapa ayahnya. Tunggulah bocah..

Dan ketika bayi itu keluar yang kurasakan adalah kelegaan. Juga rasa takut! Bayi itu masih berada dalam posisi bergelung. Dan ia tidak menangis. Ini sebuah keganjilan. Chakranya perlahan juga seolah tersedot kembali. Dan yang mencengangkan, bagaimana Hinata bisa punya bayi setampan ini?!

Ya, anaknya laki-laki. Dan kerutan di dahiku makin dalam saat tahu bayi ini sangat kau tahu, sedikit menyimpang dari Hyuuga. Well, chakranya terlalu pekat, dan rambutnya hitam. Demi Kamisama! Ini bukan anak Neji, apalagi anak Naruto. Ketakutan lain menyergapku. Jangan-jangan..

Matanya terbuka.

Sial!

Pantas Hinata diburu!

Double sial!

Tch! Tidak kusangka kau orangnya, aku menggeram, memikirkan mungkin betapa biadapnya orang itu. Dan kemungkinan ini. Anak ini punya dua kekaki genkai. Apakah ini kebuah kesialan atau berkah bagi Konoha!

Ya Tuhaaaaannnn..

Ia bahkan punya satu tomoe bahkan ketika ia dilahirkan. Sharingan akitif saat pertama buka mata! Sasuke, mungkin kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!

Gigiku gemerutuk.

"Shizune!"

Shizune masuk dan melihat bayi dalam dekapanku. Ia memekik kaget, dan mendekap kuat-kuat mulutnya.

"Rahasiakan ini. Dan kirim gulungan kepada tim Kakashi. Aku ingin Sasuke di ruanganku segera!"

"B-Baik!" ujarnya gugup.

Dan aku harus segera menyegel kekuatan ini sebelum bayi ini menyebarkan genjutsu kemana-mana..

***TBC***

**A/n:**

**Hello saya Pororo90,**

**Ini adalah karya kolab saya yang pertama. Sebenarnya saya ragu menerbitkan karya saya ini. Gak tahu kenapa. Entah karena idenya terlalu maksa, atau bahkan cerita ini mungkin mirip dengan fict lain? Pokoknya saya ngrasa crita ini ada yang gak beres. Karena saya membuatnya dua tahun lalu. **Saya malu dan saya gak tahu lok saya bakalan jadi author kaya sekarang. Oke abaikan curhat saya ini.

Semoga dua teman saya bisa meneruskan fict abal ini.

Sign

Pororo90

**Betewe,**

**Bila berkenan, bolehkah saya minta review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**M**

**SasuHina**

**UyuMiePoMieKoRoro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan nya penuh luka. Ia hanya meringis dan memejamkan matanya menahan perih yang menusuk pada bagian dada, lengan dan bagian kakinya. Musuh sialan yang ia tidak sengaja temui dihutan barat Konoha ternyata cukup tangguh untuk seukuran Shinobi berpangkat Chunin sepertinya. Masalahnya ia sedang tidak enak badan atau kurang fit. Sharingan nya tidak berfungsi terlalu baik, terlalu banyak chakra yang minggu lalu ia gunakan. Sedangkan pengecekan yang selalu ia laksanakan setiap akhir minggu tidak pernah lagi ia lakukan karena misi yang terus menumpuk.

Matanya sudah mengeluarkan darah sehingga berjejak di pipinya yang putih tirus. Tangan nya memegang dadanya yang terbalut rompi Jounin yang sudah menjadi pakaian nya ketika menjalankan misi, kini sudah terpenuhi dengan noda darah disekitar dadanya. Wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia sudah tidak cukup mampu lagi untuk pergi ke Konoha, ia sudah diperbatasan antara sadar dan tidak sadar sekarang.

Kakinya menuntun nya masuk lebih dalam kehutan. Ia ingin pulang ke Konoha dan mengobati sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka, namun ia sadar, berjalanpun ia sedang susah apalagi pergi ke Konoha, yang jaraknya masih berkilo-kilo lagi. Ia tidak akan mampu. Chakranya sekarang hanya mampu ia simpan untuk meredakan sedikit infeksi yang terjadi pada Sharingan nya meski itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia karena Sharingan nya akan tetap mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke dapat merasakan sedikit tubuhnya bergoyang. Tangan nya masih memegangi dadanya yang makin terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya semakin merosot kebawah, kebawah sebelum akhirnya terjatuh diatas tanah yang dingin, lembab dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melompat dari dahan pohon kedahan pohon lain nya dengan gesit. Misi solo yang ditugaskan oleh sang Hokage a.k.a Tsunade sudah kerjakan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Hanya mengambil gulungan yang berisi perdamaian antar desa dengan ia sebagai perantara. Desa Kumo meminta Konoha untuk berdamai menginggat ketika perang aliansi Shinobi, Kumo sudah banyak bekerja sama dengan desa daun tersembunyi itu, maka ia ditugaskan untuk mengambil gulungan yang berisi surat perdamaian antar desa.

Rambutnya melambai tertiup angin. Rambut sehalus sutra itu berkibat layaknya kain yang sedang terbang terbawa angin. Hinata tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Hanabi. Kemarin, Hanabi bilang untuk cepat pulang, adiknya itu ingin bercerita mengenai kejadian konyol apa saja yang terjadi pada kencan pertama antara ia dengan Konohamaru.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi mengingat Hanabi yang mengeluh mengenai kencan nya yang benar-benar konyol. Rasanya Hinata ingin berteleportasi agar lebih cepat sampai kerumahnya. Membayangkan ia akan meminum teh bersama Hiashi atau mendengarkan cerita Hanabi yang pastinya akan membuatnya tertawa, dan lain-lain.

Langkah kakinya memelan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melihat seseorang tergeletak dengan simbahan luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Hinata dengan cepat melompat dan menghampiri sosok itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sosok yang tergeletak itu adalah mantan Nuke-Nin Konoha yang berkelas kakap atau S dengan mata tertutup.

Tangan nya refleks menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Dengan cepat ia berjongkok dan memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. Gumaman seperti syukurlah atau Yokatta terus Hinata kumandangkan saat denyut nadi itu terdeteksi meski sangat lemah.

Hinata mengambil tangan Sasuke dan meletakan di pundaknya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang kokoh namun lemah, dan berjalan. Meski agak terhuyung, namun Hinata dapat berjalan dengan Sasuke yang ada dipapahan nya.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal kuat akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia fikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah terluka disetiap misi yang dijalaninya, namun sekali lagi itu hanya fikiran nya, bukan faktanya, dan kenyataan nya, Sasuke bisa terluka, bahkan sekarang keadaanya sudah tidak meyakinkan.

Pandangan Hinata menyusuri hutan itu. Ia tidak yakin membawa Sasuke ke Konoha dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke akan sekarat jika ia membawanya sekarang ke Konoha. Pandangan nya berhenti pada sebuah gubuk kecil reot yang akan tumbang hanya dengan satu hentakan kecil pada tangan nya.

Hinata memapah Sasuke kesana, dengan berat Sasuke yang ditanggung sepenuhnya pada bahunya. Hinata melangkah dengan membenarkan sedikit tangan Sasuke yang melorot, dan melangkah lagi, dan begitulah seterusnya sampai Hinata sampai di gubuk kusam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sedang meniup-niupkan kayu cerobong kearah api yang tampaknya sudah membesar. Hujan diluar masih belum reda, ini sudah ketiga harinya mereka disini. Niatnya Hinata akan mengirimkan surat ke Konoha, meminta bantuan. Surat yang menjadi misi Hinata sudah ia kirimkan dengan bushin nya. namun malangnya ia terjebak ditengah hujan dengan Sasuke yang ada didalam gubuk reot ini.

Hinata berbalik melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Air panas ada didalam baskom yang ada ditangan nya. Gadis itu merasa iba pada Sasuke, kenapa pemuda itu –dulu- malah memilih jalan gelap karena klan nya mati oleh kakaknya sendiri, sedangkan kakaknya membunuh klan nya atas nama desa. Meski Hinata kurang menyukai pemuda itu karena hawanya yang gelap pekat, namun Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke seorang pemuda yang kesepian.

Gerak langkah Hinata semakin cepat lantaran melihat jari tangan Sasuke bergerak. Gadis itu langsung berlutut dan memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke yang kembali stabil seperti semula.

Gumaman Yokatta dan syukurlah terus dikumandangkan oleh gadis itu mengingat pasien dadakan nya sudah mulai pulih meski tidak sepenuhnya. Berkat ilmu medis yang sedikit diterima nya dari Hokage, Hinata dapat menyalurkan chakranya pada pemuda itu. Meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Uchiha-san, anda sudah sadar. Syukurlah Kami-sama, anda sudah tidak sadar selama tiga hari ini. " Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia melupakan sikap khasnya yang pemalu dan gugup jika sudah senang.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka matanya. Melihat ruangan yang cahayanya temaram karena hanya di isi dengan lilin kecil ditengan ruangan sebagai sarana cahaya agar tidak gelap.

"Dimana aku? " Tanya Sasuke melihat sekeliling nya. Ruangan yang bahkan tdak memiliki apa-apa untuk dibanggakan hanya sekedar gubuk reot dengan atap yang untungnya masih bagus untuk menahan hujan lebat diluar sana.

"D-di gubu-uk b-barat Konoha. " Hinata menjawab dengan kikuk, tampaknya sifat alami gadis itu sudah kembali.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang sekarang sedang memegangi matanya itu. Tetesan darah tampak mengalir menjaluri pipi Sasuke yang putih.

"Uchiha-san. Mata Anda berdarah lagi. " Hinata refleks memegang bahu Sasuke dan mengaliri chakranya lagi.

"Tch, diamlah. " Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata yang ada dibahunya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di atas kantung tidur milik Hinata itu.

"A-ah, g-gomen. " Hinata berucap dengan kikuk. Meski begitu ia masih menampakan wajah cemasnya mengingat darah itu semakin banyak, bahkan sudah menetesi kantung tidurnya.

"Hyuuga. " Sasuke kembali berucap dengan nada dingin.

"Y-ya? " Hinata menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata nya yang serupa bulan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan bantuan pada Konoha?"

"C-cuaca y-yang buruk menjadi k-kendalanya, U-uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup dan memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn. " Gumaman itu menjadi final percakapan dingin dan kikuk diantara keduanya.

Mata Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dipipinya dengan kasar. Hinata sedang meniup-niupkan cerobong kayu ke api agar apinya tahan lama. Lagipula penerangan yang sedikit membuatnya tidak akan terlihat kalau ia berdarah. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain, meskipun gadis Hyuuga itu pasti sudah melihatnya ketika membawanya kesini.

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Matanya pasti sudah membusuk dalam kurun waktu dua sampai tiga jam lagi. lagipula kenapa hujan harus datang disaat seperti ini, kenapa. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, dan seketika itu ia membuka matanya. Sharingan nya aktif, dalam mode Mangekyou. Ia menatap kearah gadis Hyuuga yang sedang meniupi api, dengan pandangan datar.

"Hyuuga. " Panggilnya kembali dengan nada dingin dan datar yang biasa ia lontarkan. Dapat ia lihat gadis Hyuuga itu yang menoleh padanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan terbata-bata.

"Y-ya? "

"Kemari. "

Perintah itu mutlak tanpa bantahan. Itu yang Hinata fikirkan ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah mendekati kantung tidur yang diatasnya berada Sasuke sedang berbaring. Ia menundukan tubuhnya, merendahkan nya hingga bersimpuh diatas tatami yang bahkan ia yakin salah-salah menginjak akan runtuh.

Belum sempat ia menyimpuhkan tubuhnya, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan menggulingkan nya di kantung tidur tidur yang pertama ditidurinya. Kedua tangan Hinata dicekal kuat sehingga jejak kemerahan bekas cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang sebentar membekas di pergelangan tangan nya yang putih mulus bak porselen itu.

Kakinya dikunci oleh lutut Sasuke. Wajah mereka berdekatan sehingga Sasuke bisa mencium harum Lavender dari tubuh gadis yang sedang ditindihnya. Belum lagi aroma chakra yang diciumnya dari tubuh gadis itu semakin pekat membuatnya menyeringai. Iblis dalam dirinya beraksi, membuat siapapun akan takluk dalam kungkungan nya dalam sekali lihat.

Hinata mencoba memberotak dengan tangan dan kakinya yang mencoba melepas dari penjaraan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak berutal membuat Sasuke sedikit kesusahan, namun dalam satu hentakan keras, akhirnya berontakan Hinata tidak berarti bagi dirinya.

"U-uchiha-san a-a-apa yang anda lakukan! " Hinata berteriak dengan terbata. Sasuke yang ada dihadapan nya hanya menyeringai.

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari dari Sasuke yang kini sibuh menjelajahi tubuh Hinata yang ia kunci dengan pengelihatan nya. gadis yang terlihat biasa saja itu mungkin mempunyai tubuh bagus yang tidak akan dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis sekelas Ino ataupun Sakura.

"L-lepaskan aku, Uchiha-san. Lepas! " Hinata kembali memberontak akan kungkungan Sasuke yang semakin menguat pada tubuhnya. Sungguh ia hanya berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini, ia tidak akan meminta lebih untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin meminta agar Uchiha terakhir itu melepaskan nya, dan ia bisa segera pergi dari sini walaupun sedang ada hujan lebat diluar sana.

"Diamlah, Hyuuga! " Sasuke menyentaknya dengan keras sehingga membuat butiran-butiran air mata itu keluar dengan deras. Sasuke langsung mengambil dagu sulung Hyuuga itu dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang pewaris Hyuuga. Rasa manis ditambah dengan lembutnya bibir Hinata membuat Sasuke menginginkan hal lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir.

"Umh. " Hinata melengguh tertahan ketika lidah Sasuke yang lunak menjilati bibir bawahnya. Namun ia menggeram, ia menggigit lidah Sasuke yang akan menjelajah lebih kedalam mulutnya dengan keras, sehingga dengan satu gerakan, Hinata terlepas. Gadis itu beringsut menjau dari Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam, setajam silet yang telah diasah.

"Tch, baka. " Decihnya kasar sebelum mendekati Hinata dan menariknya dengan satu gerakan kuat yang menyebabkan Hinata kembali berbaring diatas kantung tidur itu dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya.

Sasuke kembali mengunci pergerakan Hinata. Tidak ada lagi akses untuk gadis itu mencoba memberontak terhadapnya. Sebentar lagi mungkin matanya akan membusuk, dalam hitungan menit saja mungkin akan mengelurkan kembali darah.

"U-uchiha-san. L-l-lepaskan! " Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh, ia ketakutan sekarang. Ia fikir setelah ia menolong Uchiha itu, Uchiha itu akan berbuat baik terhadapnya, tapi sepertinya ia harus berfikir lagi jika menginggat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sedang menindih dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Diamlah. " Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Tangan Uchiha terakhir itu mulai membuka semua pakaian yang Hinata kenakan hanya dengan satu robekan kuat pada jaket gombrong yang Hinata kenakan. Jaket berwarna Light Lavender itu sudah menjadi seogok kain tidak berguna ketika Sasuke mulai menariknya kuat.

"Lepas! " Hinata mencegah tangan Sasuke yang ingin kembali menarik finshetnya dengan kasar. Butiran-butiran air mata mengucur deras. Ia malu sekarang, ia takut, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Uchiha bungsu itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh sekarang. laki-laki dan perempuan tanpa ada manusia lagi disatukan didalam gubuk kosong, tanpa ada yang mengawasi.

"Kubilang diam. " Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar dan kembali merobok finshet yang dikenakan Hinata dengan satu tarikan keras sehingga siempunya memekik ketakutan. tubuh gadis itu bahkan bergetar dibawah sana.

Tangan Sasuke mulai merayapi celana panjang Hinata dan menarik nya kasar sehingga robek. Tubuh Hinata makin terguncang mengetahui bahwa ia hanya mengenakan Bra dan celana dalam.

Hawa dingin masuk lewat celah-celah bilik rumah itu membuat Hinata kedinginan. Butiran-butiran air mata tidak bisa lagi ditahan oleh dirinya. Hinata terisak dengan air mata yang menjalur deras. Sederas hujan yang tengah mengguyur bumi sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau tubuh kunoichi pendiam sepertimu sebagus ini, aku bahkan yakin kalau Sakura dan Ino akan iri ketika melihatnya" Sasuke masih saja berucap dengan seringainya. Tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"Uchiha-san, kumohon, lepaskan! Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan?! " Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Histeris terhadap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dirinya ditelanjangi dengan tidak senonoh dihadapan pemuda yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Dirinya takut, gadis Hyuuga itu semakin takut jika apa yang difikirkan nya terjadi.

"Mengambil sebagian chakramu, kulihat dari insetitas nya, pengaliran kontrol chakramu sangat baik, bahkan melebihi pengendalian chakra dari Karin, yang notabene bisa memberikan chakranya hanya dengan memberikan darahnya, seperti apa yang dilakukan nya pada Tsunade. " Ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan bangkit dari tubuh mungil Hinata yang kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus bertelanjang seperti ini, hah! " Jawabnya bangkit duduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti merasa harga dirinya sudah hilang, hilang dihadapan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan chakra dalam bentuk darah, maka akan kuambil chakramu dalam bentuk bersetubuh. " Sasuke berkata dengan lirih dan memandang Hinata dengan Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang aktif sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Hinata saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Dengan kedua kaki yang terikat dan mengangkang dan tangan yang di ikat pula membentuk huruf 'X', mulut gadis itu tersumpal dengan kain baju Sasuke yang sengaja pemuda atau sekarang akan menjadi pria itu sobekan agar tidak ada jeritan yang berarti dari orang yang sekarang masih berstatus sebagai gadis itu.

Sasuke menatap kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin. Mangekyou Sharingan nya aktif, kali ini mata itu tidak berdarah. Chakra yang ia serap dari Hinata ketika ciuman tadi membuat infeksi waktu pada sharingan nya sedikit berkurang, dan jika ia ingin sharingan nya itu sembuh, ia harus mengambil semua chakra gadis itu. Meski kasihan, namun apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin mati begitu saja.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Hinata yang tengah menangis dengan mulut yang tersumpal. Gadis itu mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya, tangan dan kakinya terikat, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lepas kecuali pemuda yang sedang ada didepan nya yang melepaskan nya.

Sasuke berlutut. Mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan menjilat sisa air mata yang mengaliri pipi mulus dan putih bak porselek milik Hinata. Gadis itu memberontak, ia menggerak kan tubuhnya agar tidak disentuh oleh Sasuke yang kini sudah meraba perutnya yang datar dengan jari-jari kasarnya yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh.

"Umpptt Umh... " Hinata mencoba berteriak namun yang terjadi malah desahan yang keluar. Tangan Sasuke yang kasar mengelus perut Hinata yang datar dan ramping sehingga membuat Hinata memerah dan mendesah.

Sensasi itu memabukan sehingga membuatnya seakan terbang keangkasa. Ia tidak menyangka, baru seperti ini saja ia sudah terlena, apalagi nanti. Tidak! Sedikitpun ia tidak akan lagi tergoda.

Tangan Hinata yang mulus mulai bergerak memberontak seiring dengan jemari Sasuke yang merangkak kearah dadanya yang naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya.

"Jangan menolak ku. Hyuuga. " Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata yang terlalu banyak bergerak karena memberontak dengan kasar. Ia hanya ingin mengambil chakranya, apakah itu salah. Setiap wanita yang ia temui selalu saja merengek padanya agar bisa ditiduri, kenapa gadis yang ada dibawahnya ini malah memberontak.

"Pfftt " Hinata mencoba menjerit. Namun suaranya tertahan dengan kain yan disumpalkan kepada mulutnya. Tangan Sasuke semaki bergerak kebawah, membuat Hinata semakin mengeluarkan air mata yang dengan deras.

"Diam. "

"Umpfttt "

"Diam! "

"Tch. " Decihnya terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu yang berontak dengan brutal.

Sasuke memegangi paha Hinata yang mengangkang sebelum mengangkatnya setinggi dengan wajahnya. Ia dapat mencium aroma khas kewanitaan dari 'surga' milik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan ia perawani untuk mendapatkan chakra agar matanya tidak terkena infeksi berlebih itu.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat. Mendekat sehingga nafas pemuda itu sampai pada selangkangan Hinata sehingga ia menggeliat. Sasuke makin mencengkram paha Hinata sehingga siempunya meringis kesakitan akan perbuatan Sasuke.

Lidah pemuda itu menjulur. Merasakan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kewanitaan Hinata yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Rasanya sedikit manis dengan rasa amis yang kental saat cairan itu melewati kerongkongan nya, namun aneh rasanya. Ketika sudah tertelan, Sasuke belum merasakan kepuasan, maka ia menjilat lagi, lagi dan lagi cairan yang ada di kewanitaan Hinata.

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya itu mendesah. Wajahnya memerah tidak karuan karena Sasuke menjilati kewanitaan nya dengan lidahnya yang lunak lembut dan kenyal membuat sensasi berbeda yang baru dirasakan nya pertama kali.

Mata Sasuke semakin memerah. Chakra dari gadis Hyuuga itu lebih kuat reaksinya dibanding dengan darah Karin yang pernah ia cicipi.

"Lihat, kaupun menikmatinya. Kan? "

"Hmptfftt u-uhh "

"Tch, munafik. "

Sasuke mangangkat wajahnya dari selangkangan Hinata dan mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam kewanitaan gadis itu. Mendiamkan nya sebentar untuk penetrasi sebelum akhirnya mengeluar majukan jarinya yang panjang dalam lorong hangat milik gadis itu.

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah, namun air mata tetap mengaliri wajahnya. Ia merasa dilecehkan, merasa bahwa harga dirinya di injak-injak, merasa bahwa orang yang sudah ia tolong itu tidak mempunyai rasa terima kasih karena sudah ia tolong.

Jarinya mengobok-obok kewanitaan Hinata yang hangat dan sempit, sangat sempit sehingga ia susah untuk in out keluar dan masuk dari kewanitaan gadis itu. Sasuke semakin cepat mengocok jarinya didalam sana ketika lorong sempit Hinata mulai berkedut, menjepit kuat jemarinya dengan lorong hangat itu.

"Ahhhhh. " Hinata Orgasme dengan cepatnya. Padahal Sasuke belum memulai apapun, hanya dengan jarinya saja Hinata sudah keluar.

"Bilang kau tidak menikmatinya, padahal kau sangat-sangat menikmatinya. Khe, munafik. " Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan memandang Hinata yang tengah memandangnya dengan sayu. Biar bagaimanapun, orgasme pertama itu memang menyenangkan, Sasuke akui itu, tapi ia tidak ingin hanya seperti ini saja, ia membuka seluruh pakaian dan dan mulai memposisikan kejantanan nya didepan lorong hangat milik Hinata yang tengah berkedut.

"..." Hinata yang memang masih belum sadar tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, lelah dengan apa yang terjadi, lelah dengan semuanya. Gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan sadarnya sekarang, bahkan ketika Sasuke melepaskan sumpalan kain nya, Hinata tidak sadar, atau belum sadar.

"Bersiaplah. " Sasuke berkata dengan lirih. Kejantanan Sasuke yang memang tegang dimasukan nya dengan kasar dan satu hentakan. Masuk seluruhnya. tidak berapa lama, darah segar mengalir deras dari kewanitaan Hinata yang baru saja didobrak masuk oleh kejantanan Sasuke yang besar.

"akhhhh...Bajingan kau Uchiha! " Hinata berteriak kesakitan dan meremas kantung tidur yang sedang ditidurinya. Raut kesakitan jelas terpancar dari wajah sang Heiress Hyuuga itu. Mata Lavendernya memerah, ia menangis deras dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sakit pada bagian bawah dirinya.

"Kau sempit sekali, Hyuuga. Tch, perawan, eh? " Sasuke tidak mengubris sakitnya Hinata dan malah menggerakan batangnya tanpa seijin Hinata terlebih dahulu membuat pekikan kesakitan kembali mengiringi gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap Hinata.

Mangekyou Sharingan itu berwarna merah semakin pekat, bertanda kalau chakra yang ia ambil sudah dalam tahap yang maksimal. Ia terus menggerakan batangnya. Keluar dan masuk dari lorong Hinata.

Tanggan nya tidak tinggal diam. Dia meremas dada Hinata dengan kasar, membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi memekik kesakitan, atas ulah Sasuke. Mulutnya mulai mengecupi leher Hinata yang jenjang, memberi bercak kemerahan pada kulit selembut sutra itu. Berpindah dari leher, dada Hinata yang besar, kenyal dan lembut menjadi incaran nya saat ini.

Ia menciumi, menggigit, dan menjilat dada Hinata sehingga siempunya mendesah tertahan dengan menggigitin bibir bawahnya secara sensual. Tidak hanya itu, jari Sasuke yang tidak digunakan untuk apapun kini merayap kebagian bokong Hinata yang sedikit terangkat. Sadar atau tidak, Hinata sedikit menikmati permainan Sasuke meski caranya salah. Ia membenci, namun juga menikmati, ia berada dalam keadaan serba salah sekarang.

Jemari Sasuke memasuki lorong belakang Hinata yang sama sempitnya seperti bagian depan. Punggung Hinata sedikit ia angkat untuk memudahkan akses jemarinya lewat. Ia menggocokan jarinya didalam lubang belakang Hinata tanpa menghentikan gerakan kejantanan nya pada lubang depan Hinata.

Mulutnya menggulung puncak puting Hinata dan melumatnya. Menggigitnya kecil, sehingga Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah. Desahan yang begitu erotis sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan kejantanan nya bertambah tegang dibawah sana. Dadanya berdesir. Ia menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini, ia ingin agar Hinata juga membalas sentuhan nya, namun wanita itu hanya melampiaskan kenikmatan nya dengan mendesah dan meremas kantung tidur yang sudah kusut itu.

Mata Hinata terpejam dan terbuka seiring dengan hentakan keras dan kuat pada lorongnya. Jemari nakal Sasuke yang juga beramain dilorong belakang nya seperti pijatan kecil yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sungguh, jika ini mimpi, ia ingin segera bangun dan mandi, untuk menghlangkan mimpi itu dari memorinya. Namun seribu kalipun berfikir, ini tetaplah bukan mimpi, ini nyata, ini realita.

Batang Sasuke semakin cepat mengocoknya. Semakin cepat seiring dengan kewanitaan Hinata yang berkedut. Kejantanan nya diremas kuat oleh dinding-dinding vagina wanita itu. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga pekikan kenikmatan mengiringi keduanya.

Sasuke menindih Hinata. Wanita itu sudah lemas hingga pingsan. Pria itu hanya menatap wanita yang ada dibawahnya dengan datar sebelum melepaskan kejantanan nya yang masih menempel dan bangkit berdiri dari tubuh Hinata.

Hujan yang mengguyur hutan sudah sedikit reda, hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil tanpa arti. Sasuke memakai pakaian nya kembali, melangkah menjauhi Hinata yang tergeletak sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan wanita yang tadi ditidurinya dengan berbisik lirih.

"Gomene, Hyuuga. " Setelah itu ia pergi. pergi dalam rimbun nya hutan Konoha bagian barat.

Namun satu yang dilupakan Sasuke. Ia melupakan spermanya yang ia semprotkan didalam kewanitaan Hinata, tanpa tau bahwa wanita itu sedang dalam masa subur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yukori Kazaqi**

**APA INI! Pas Yuko baca ini, jujur aja, kesan nya kayak Yuko udah pernah ngelakuin kayak gini. Padahal jujur aja, Yuko belum pernah, atau bahkan ini MURNI dari fikiran Yuko sendiri. Aduhh, jad blusing sendiri pas baca bagian ehemlemonehem nya.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SCRALET MEMORIES**_

_**BY**_

_**UYuPoMieKoRoro**_

_**Bagian ke 3: umie solihati**_

_**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**RATE: M**_

_**GENRE: SUSPENSE, ANGST**_

_**WARNING: SEMI CANON, OOC, TYPO, ABAL DLL**_

_**Sebelum membaca saya peringatkan dulu yah, ini angst loh, jadi jangan harap ending nya bahagia ok n,n. happy reading :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK,

.

Hantaman meja itu terdengar sangat keras di ruangan khusus Hokage itu. Pelaku yang menggebrak meja itu kini telah menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki yang menjadi sumber masalah yang akhir-akhir ini memusingkan kepalanya.

"Kauuu,,," ucapnya geram,

"Apa yang kau lakukan haaah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dari cucu Hashirama Senju ini.

"Apa maksud Anda, Hokage-sama?" Walaupun Sasuke sedikit tidak terima dengan perlakuan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba marah padanya secara ganas, tapi ia masih berusaha bicara sesopan mungkin pada pimpinan desa ini.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyuga Hinata delapan bulan yang lalu, bocah?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sesaat memorinya memutar kembali kejadian itu. Delapan bulan yang lalu, Hyuga Hinata, penyerapan chakra,

_Oh sia!, darimana dia tau._

.

"Jika kau masih tidak mengerti apa maksud ku, aku meragukan kejeniusan otak Uchiha mu, Sasuke." Kini nada bicara Tsunade sudah tidak sekasar tadi, sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Hinata hamil, dan dia sudah melahirkan."

Kini wajah stoic itu benar-benar menampakkan raut kaget dan tak percaya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?" Entah karena saking kagetnya atau apa, nada bicara Sasuke pun jadi tergagap.

.

"Bodoh, tentu saja bisa kalau kau melakukan hal 'itu' , kemana otak jeniusmu, haaah?" Tsunade kembali membentaknya dengan keras. Sasuke bukannya tidak berpikir kearah sana, tapi dia hanya melakukannya sekali. Ok itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak tau Hinata hamil dan melahirkan, bahkan setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Ia memintaku untuk memberinya misi solo ke Amegakure, dan selama delapan bulan ia tinggal disana." Seolah tau kebingungan Sasuke, Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia menyembunyikannya?"

"Yah, dia menyembunyikannya, dan kau tau bagaimana kondisi Hinata saat kembali ke Konoha?"

"…"

"Dia kembali dengan perut membuncit beserta luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya, dia sekarat!" tegas Tsunade, Sasuke masih saja membungkam mulutnya.

"Prediksi ku, ada seseorang yang tahu bahwa bayi yang di kandung Hinata adalah benih darimu dan orang itu menyerang Hinata untuk mendapatkan janinnya, kau pasti sudah tau kenapa mereka menginginkan janin yang ada di perut Hinata."

Yah tentu saja Sasuke tau , karena anak itu adalah anaknya dan Hinata, anak yang memiliki dua _kekkai genkai, byakugan_ dan _ sharinggan, _dan dapat dipastikan anak itu akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat hebat.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang kini ia rasakan.

"Kau telah menyakitinya," ujar Tsunade.

_._

_Yah aku menyakitinya, padahal waktu itu dia sudah menolongku._

.

"Bertanggung jawablah, Hinata sudah sadar kemarin, temuilah dia dan bayinya, bersikaplah selayaknya seorang laki-laki!"

Setelah kata-kata dari Tsunade berakhir, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, sementara Tsunade kembali mengurut sisi-sisi kepalanya,

"Sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Shizune untuk membeli meja baru."

**[Scarlet Memories]**

.

.

Kini, sosok yang sudah koma selama beberapa hari itu pun sudah sadarkan diri, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang. Di tolehkanlah kepalanya ke samping, melihat sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas. Yah itu adalah bayinya, bayi yang hadir dengan cara yang salah dan menyakitkan fisik dan batinnya. Namun perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang karena kehadirannya. Yah walaupun Hinata sangat membenci pria brengsek itu, tapi tidak adil jika ia membenci bayi ini. Perlahan tangannya terulur menuju puncak sang bayi dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam yang di wariskan pria itu.

Ia tersenyum lembut . kehangatan, kedamaian, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan seorang ibu, apa mungkin perasaan itulah yang kini dirasakan Hinata kala melihat bayi mungilnya, perasaan yang benar-benar tidak ada duanya bagi Hinata.

"Anakku, kau hanya anakku," gumamnya pelan.

.

CKLEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK

.

Suara pintu terbuka, _refleks _ Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu itu. Matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat sosok tegap yang tadi membuka pintu.

"A-ayah,,,"

Yah itu adalah ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi.

Sosok tegap itu kini berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata, lalu berdiri disampingnya.

"Siapa ayah dari anak itu?" Pertanyaan Hiashi sangat tajam dan menusuk,. Hinata tak menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Hinata tau, berita tentang dirinya yang hamil diluar nikah pasti sudah beredar luas dan mengejutkan banyak pihak, apalagi keluarga dan klannya, dan ia tau pasti mereka marah dan malu karena apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hinata.

"Ku Tanya sekali lagi, siapa ayah dari anak itu Hinata?" kali ini suara pria paruh baya itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"A-ayah i-itu,"

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, cukup sebutkan saja namanya!" kali ini Hiashi benar-benar membentak Hinata, dan sukses membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

"Hiks, ma-maaf ayah,"

.

BRAAAAKKKK!

.

Hiashi menggebrak meja yang ada di samping ranjang Hinata dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, kau sudah membuat malu keluarga dan klanmu Hinata, dan bukan maaf yang ku inginkan. Oh Tuhan, Hinata aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang wanita jalang!"

Suara Hiashi benar-benar sangat keras, bahkan sampai membangunkan bayi Hinata.

.

"Howeee,,,howeee,,," Dengan segera Hinata berusaha menenangkan anaknya, walaupun yang menenangkan juga menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks, su-sudah tidak apa-apa , ja-jangan menangis, hiks i-ibu ada disini." Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala si kecil, berharap hal itu bisa menhentikkan tangisnya dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Anaknya kembali tidur dipelukan ibunya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Hiashi menghela nafas berat lalu membalikkan badannya, hingga kini posisinya membelakangi Hinata.

"Aku sudah berusaha melindungimu,"

"Hiks, a-ayah,"

"Aku sudah meyakinkan tetua klan kalau kau hanya pihak korban,"

"Hiks, ma-maaf,"

"Tapi kau memilih keputusan ini," kembali Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Mulai hari ini, tak ada lagi nama Hyuga di depan namamu." Dan setelah pernyataan itu, hanya suara pintulah yang terdengar di telinga Hinata.

.

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus di tunjukkan olehnya, semua ini terlalu mendadak dan menyakitkan baginya. Kembali ia menoleh kearah bayinya, lalu ia pun tersenyum getir sembari tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tembam si kecil.

"Hey nak, karena ibu masih marah pada ayahmu, ibu tidak akan memberikan nama depanmu Uchiha," Hinata mengambil jeda sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya,

"Tapi, karena ibu sudah tidak memilik klan lagi, mana mungkin ibu memberi nama Hyuga didepan namamu." Tangannya merangkul erat sosok kecil yang masih tertidur itu, mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apakan, kita berdua pasti bisa menjalani hidup tanpa nama sebuah nama klan, Royuki." Dan setelah itu mata Hinata ikut terpejam, mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya dari semua kelelahan yang ada, iapun terlelap.

.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ada sepasang onyx yang sedang menatap sendu kearahnya. Mata kelam itu melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih itu. Perlahan, tubuh tegap itu memasuki kamar dan tentunya setelah memastikan sang penghuni kamar terlelap. Ia mengusap perlahan helaian indigo itu, tatapan bersalahnya terus tertuju pada wanita yang kini terbaring diatas kasur. Lalu mata sekelam malam itupun melirik objek yang ada di samping Hinata. Anaknya, itu adalah anaknya. Sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat keatas saat menatap lembut anaknya yang tertidur sangat pulas. Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh yang di rasakan oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat hanta dan damai. Apapun perasaan itu, Sasuke merasa itu bukan perasaan yang buruk.

Takut mengganggu ketenangan dua orang yang terlelap itu, sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun sepertinya itu adalah keputusan yang salah, saat seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan kini tengah menyeringai lebar,

"Sudah waktunya."

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasur yang sudah beberapa hari ini di tempatinya. Lavender yang tadinya terpejampun perlahan terbuka. Di kerjap-kerjapkannya kedua mata itu untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa ini, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, kaki dan tanganya kini terikat, dengan perasaannya yang panik, ia secepat kilat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa disana, mana anaknya?

"Royuki, dimana kau." Suaranya bergetar, mencoba memanggil nama buah hatinya, Hinata yakin ada yang tidak beres. Hinata mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu namun sangat sulit karena tali yang digunakan bukan tali biasa namun tali chakra. Semakin kau berontak, maka tali itu akan semakin mengeratkan ikatannya. Andai kondisinya stabil, pasti dia akan bisa melepaskan tali itu dengan mudah.

"Khukhukhu, percuma melawan seperti itu Hyuga." Ia menoleh, suara itu berasal dari jendela dan matanya membulat setelah tau siapa yang ada disana.

"Ka-kabuto." Yah itu adalah Kabuto, orang yang dulu pernah ingin mengambil bayinya yang masih ada di perutnya, dan Hinata lebih kaget lagi saat melihat siapa yang ada di gendongan kabuto, itu Royuki, anaknya. Kini Hinata menatap penuh amarah pada Kabuto.

"Ah salah, sekarang kau sudah di tendang dari Hyuga, tapi tak masalah, bukan kah kau punya klan baru, Uchiha, itu tidak ter-"

"Diam kau, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini, dan kembalikan anakku!" Potong Hinata. Tatapan tajamnya terus mengarah pada Kabuto, sedangkan Kabuto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan meragukan ku, aku pernah menjadi kaki tangan Orochimaru, menyusup dan menyembunyikan _chakra_ agar tidak ketahuan bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku, dan hei jangan bercanda, susah payah aku mendapatkan, mana mungkin ku serahkan." Hinata semakin geram mendengar jawaban dari Kabuto.

"Kau tau, anak ini akan menjadi senjata yang sangat hebat di masa depan nanti, selain dia keturunan Uchiha, dia juga memiliki dua _kekkai genkai_, pasti menyenangkan mempunyai senjata sekuat itu." Kabuto semakin menunjukkan seringainya setelah mengatakan itu pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata tersentak , _apa, senjata? Hinata tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi._ Perlahan Tubuh Hinata yang tadinya tegang mulai lemas. Wanita bersurai panjang itu kembali menatap Kabuto, namun tatapan kali ini berbeda, bukan sorot mata yang tajam, namun sorot mata itu terlihat sayu dan memelas. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"A-aku mohon, hiks , walau awalnya memang salah, tapi aku menyayanginya, hiks dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang, kembalikkan anakku, aku benar-benar memohon padamu, berbaik hatilah."

Tetes demi tetes cairan itu membasahi pipinya. Sekarang ia sedang memohon sebagai seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya kembali, ia benar-benar memohon dengan segala kerendahan hatinya. Namun sayang sepertinya itu tak berhasil.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang baik hati, tapi tenang saja, akan ku pastikan dia Hidup."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap tajam Kabuto.

"K-kau" geram Hinata. Ia memberontak kembali, berharap ikatannya lepas, namun tetap saja itu percuma.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang datang,"

.

BRAAAAKKKK!

Dan benar saja , pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan seorang pria yang sedang terengah-engah. Mata kelamnya membulat saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Hinata pun tak menyangka bahwa 'dialah' yang baru saja mendobrak pintu itu,

"Sa-suke,"

"Uchiha memang hebat, bisa merasakan kehadiran chakraku, bahkan Hokage saja tak bisa merasakannya." Ujar Kabuto, sementara Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang terikat lalu menatap tajam Kabuto yang sedang menggendong yang Sasuke yakin itu adalah anaknya. Dia menggeram marah, matanya yang tadinya kelam kini sudah berubah ke bentuk sharinggan, dengan cepat Kabuto menutup matanya untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Cepat kembalikkan anakku, Kabuto!" perintah itu begitu keras dilontarkan Sasuke pada Kabuto, sedangkan Kabuto sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh nada bicara Sasuke, terbukti saat ia kembali membuka matanya dan memberi seringainya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata cukup kaget mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Hinata menyadari kalau sasuke sudah tau semuanya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau." Dan setelah mengatakan itu dengan cepat Kabuto menghilang dari hadapan mereka, bahkan Hinata tak sempat melontarkan kalimat untuk mencegah Kabuto. Kini lavendernya hanya menatap kosong pada jendela yang tadi di tempati Kabuto dan anaknya, air matanya terus mengalir, namun kali ini tak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam membeku saat Kabuto dengan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

Masih dalam diam, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata lalu melepaskan ikatan yang ada pada tangan dan kaki wanita yang statusnya sudah menjadi seorang ibu itu. Setelahnya Sasuke akan segera pergi. Sebenarnya, masih banyak yang ingin di bicarakan Uchiha bungsu itu pada Hinata, namun ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana, semuanya benar-benar sangat sulit. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan mengejar Kabuto. Namun langkahnya terhenti .

.

GREEEP!

.

Tangan mungil itu kini melingkar di pinggangnya, dan sukses membuatnya diam membeku.

"Hiks, a-aku mohon," Hinata kembali terisak,

"…"

"Aku menyayanginya," Hinata semaikn mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

'…'

"Hiks, aku mohon, tolong selamatkan dia Sasuke, hiks, aku benar-benar memohon padamu!" Setelah itu tangis yang tadi tertahan pun pecah kembali. Hinata menangis di pelukkan Sasuke, di pelukkan pria yang telah menorehkan luka dalam di hatinya, pria yang tak dapat di pungkiri kalau dialah ayah dari anaknya. Sekarang Hinata tak peduli akan semua itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu, Royuki.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan tangan yang tadi melingkari pinggangnya. Tangannya terulur ke dagu Hinata dan dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mengangkat wajah itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hinata,,," ujarnya lembut. Orang yang di panggil masih saja sesenggukan. Sasuke kembali menatapnya lembut.

"Jangan khawatir," tangan kekar itu menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi setia turun di sana.

"…'

"Aku pasti akan membawa anak kita kembali," ujarnya lembut dan

.

CUP!

.

Kecupan singkat dari pria itu mendarat di kening Hinata, dan sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak dan menghentikkan isakannya. Hinata pun menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari pria itu.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau sudah banyak terluka dan itu semua karena aku," ujarnya lirih. Sasuke melangkahkan kainya meninggalkan Hinata, namun sebelum itu Hinata dapat melihat gerakan bibir Sasuke yang menggumamkan satau kata, dan Hinata dapat membaca itu.

"_Maaf."_

.

.

.

Dengan usaha yang sangat keras, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar Kabuto. Dan kini mereka sedang berhadapan di dekat danau, di perbatasan hutan Konoha.

"Kau tidak akan selamat," ucap sasuke dengan nada mengancam, dan seperti sebelumnya, Kabuto tak gentar sedikitpun pada Uchiha yang ada di depannya.

"Ah begitukah, aku sungguh tidak takut." Kabuto membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat Sasuke kembali menggeram.

"Kau…"

"Apa, kau akan membunuh ku eh, silahkan saja, namun jika aku terbunuh maka dia akan terbunuh juga." Ujar Kabuto sambil mengeluarkan kunai dan mengarahkannya pada leher Royuki yang masih tertidur.

"Kau akan mati jika sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya." Ancam sasuke. Kabuto hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ku beri kau dua pilihan." Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan Kabuto, perlahan emosinya sedikit turun.

"Kau ingin dia hidup atau mati?" Tanya Kabuto pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkannya hidup, aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik, asal kau melepaskan ku."

"Kau bercanda, mana mungkin itu terjadi," protes Sasuke. Kabuto yang tahu reaksi sasuke seperti itu mendekat kan kembali kunainya pada leher sang bayi, melihat itu sasuke membeku, _cih dasar licik._

"Jika kau memilih yang kedua, maka dalam sekejap kunai ini akan menusuk leher mulus anakmu." Kabuto kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi pucat pasi, sedangkan Sasuke menggeram keras, namun tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin berhasil.

"Jika kau setuju pada pilihan pertama, sekarang berbaliklah!" pinta Kabuto, dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengikuti perintah Kabuto. Saat itu terjadi, Kabuto dengan cepat melarikan diri, namun mungkin karena kelengahannya, ia tidak sadar saat ia mulai berlari Sasuke pun ikut berbalik dan mengejarnya kembali dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan,

HAAPP!

.

Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Kabuto dengan kunai yang ada di leher Kabuto. Pria onyx itu menyeringai, karena rencananya berhasil.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau tidak akan selamat," tutur Sasuke dingin. Matanya pun sudah berubah kebentuk _sharingan_.

"Cih, Uchiha, jadi ini pilihanmu?" ujar kabuto.

"Yah" Sasuke menjawabnya enteng. Kabuto menyeringai, lalu dengan satu gerakkan tangan yang tak terduga, Kabuto melemparkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di gendongnya itu ke danau, sukses membuat sasuke kaget dan refleks melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kabuto. Melihat kesempatan ini kabuto langsung melarikan diri.

Sasuke berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil anaknya, namun terlambat, tubuh kecil itu sudah terjatuh ke dalam kolam yang dangkal. Sasuke berusaha mengambil bayinya dari kolam itu. Sasuke mengecek keadaan anaknya, dan kenyataan pahitlah yang ia dapatkan.

"Royuki!" panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian sasuke, itu Hinata, dia hinata yang sedang berdiri mematung dan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang sedang di pandangnya sekarang. Perlahan dengan terseok-seok, Hinata berjalan kearah sasuke. Ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin, lalu ia menghampiri jasad anaknya lalu mengambilnya dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Royuki, bangun sayang, ibu sudah datang."

Sasuke menatap miris pada Hinata. Ia merasa ia adalah orang yang tak berguna, bahkan tak bisa melindungi anaknya sendiri.

"Royuki, ayo bangun nak."

.

Tangan Hinata kini sudah berada di dada Royuki, lalu menekan-nekan nya, berharap anaknya akan sadar . namun itu percuma tapi hinata masih terus melakukan itu. Ia mulai terisak, air matanya turun dengan deras di pipnya.

"Ibu mohon, menangislah Royuki, jangan diam saja, aarrrggghhttt, hiks."

Hinata masih belum mengehntikkan kegiatanya, sampai sebuah tangan terulur di bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata."

.

Dan setelah itu, tangisan dan pelukan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya lah yang dapat dilihat Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Di hari itu, dia tak menangis lagi, dia hanya menatap kosong pada nisan yang ada di depannya. Tak ada kata sedikit pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang ada dalam hatinya, hanya luka dan rasa sakit yang tersisa untuk jiwanya._

_._

_._

_. _

_End _

.

.

.

a/n: **hay minna n.n/, maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini, bnyak sekali kendala untuk mempub chptr 3 ini, gmna ceritanya, apa bagus,hha aku tak menjamin kalian suka yah, karena dari kita bertiga, mungkin akulah yang paling newbie. Ok aku mewakili pororo dan yuko mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas review , saran, kritik, dll. Maaf tak bisa membalas satu-satu. Oh iya fic collab ini mungkin emnag ga bagus, tapi percayalah, kami membuatnya dengan tulus, dan emng benar fic ini di kerjakan sendiri-sendiri jadi tidak ada diskusi author, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang kecewa. ok sudah cukup cuap-cuap nya, terakhir, mind RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Begitu hampa, begitu menyesakkan. Kenangan itu meracuninya. Seperti setitik tinta yang jatuh kedalam cawan, perlahan.. membawa air dalam cawan itu menjadi pekat. Seperti itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke ketika Sang Hokage memberitahunya ketika ia memiliki anak.

Hyuuga bukanlah sebuah marga yang ingin dia pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tak pernah terbesitpun dalam benaknya untuk menikah dengan salah satu perempuan dari keluarga itu. Tapi, rasa menyesal melebihi segalanya. Untuk segala keegoisan yang telah dibayar mahal. Maka dari itu, mungkin sebuah keharusan dalam bertanggung jawab adalah kunci untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

**Scarlet Memories**

**Story: random by UYuPoMieKoRoro**

**Disclaimers: all chara belong Masashi Kishimoto's sensei**

**Warning: canon(maybe) bertebarannya typo, dan kegajean yang disebabkan khayalan tingkat tinggi, OOC dan juga OC , dan segala hal yang merusak pandangan mata.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGIAN EMPAT: LOST MEMOIRS (part 1)**

**Oleh: Pororo90**

**.**

.

Tapi, happy reading minna~

.

**_that day, after the elegies_**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah membenci seseorang lebih dari Itachi. Namun sekarang aku membenci diriku sendiri yang dengan pengecut meninggalkan seseorang yang telah kutiduri. Aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya. Karena itu, aku memilih untuk sesegera mungkin untuk menerima misi selanjutnya.

Aku memang egois, tapi kenyataan kalau dia bukan wanita '_jalang'_ yang merengek untuk sekedar ingin tidur denganku, atau seseorang yang dengan '_sengaja'_ ingin kutemani. Aku sadar betul, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia orang yang mencintai Naruto. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa arti gadis itu untuk Naruto.

Mungkin aku akan dikutuk oleh Kamisama karena berani menodai kesucian gadis itu, namun begitu, semua terlanjur terjadi. Dan dosa itu mencapai batasnya ketika aku kembali dari misi dan kudengar dia menerima misi ke Amegakure.

Perasaan lega menyelinap di hatiku. Setidaknya aku tak perlu menghindarinya lagi. Dia juga tak perlu bertemu dengan orang berengsek sepertiku. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang mantan missing nin yang baru saja diterima kembali ke Konoha?

.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bertemu Hinata—" ujar Naruto sambil cemberut.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto jika ia tahu seseorang yang penting baginya telah kusakiti?_

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Kenapa sih kau ini, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Aku dengar,"

"Tsk! Tidak asyik. Apakah perlu aku meminta saran '_nenek_' untuk memberikan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk kuberikan pada Hinata ketika ia pulang nanti.." gumam Naruto sambil terus berjalan sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sahabat ravennya tetap terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

**[Scarlet Memories]**

.

.

.

**_that day, when the scroll had come_**

.

.

Delapan bulan ketika seorang Hinata hampir tak pernah mampir dalam jangkauan mataku. Delapan bulan juga aku hanya mampu menjadi pengecut yang berlindung pada wajah stoic yang kumiliki. Selama delapan bulan juga mimpi buruk tentang perbuatanku terhadapnya selalu terulang dan terulang. Bukannya aku sok munafik dengan menghianati tubuhku sendiri yang sangat menyukai tubuhnya. Bukannya aku tak bisa menepis semua perasaan bergejolak dalam diriku yang tersulut jika aku memimpikannya. Anggaplah aku hanya orang bejat yang tega menodai dan menikmati kegilaanku itu. Tapi jika kau berada dalam posisiku yang setiap hari mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang merindukan gadis itu, maka aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat mulutku bungkam. Bungkam akan kenyataan bahwa mungkin kami merindukan orang yang sama. Namun ada garis yang signifikan di atas semua itu. Jika Naruto melindungi Hinata, maka aku sebaliknya, aku menodainya. Betapa jarak yang kami miliki amatlah jauh. Jika waktu bisa terhapus maka aku ingin menghapusnya sekarang.

Tim kami, baru saja menyelesaikan setengah misi di perbatasan Suna saat tiba-tiba saja salah satu ninja Konoha memberikan gulungan pada guru Kakhasi. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sesuatu yang gelap. Aku bisa melihat itu dengan membaca mimik mata Kakashi.

"Sasuke.." panggil copy ninja itu.

"Hn,"

"Kembalilah ke Konoha. Sisanya biar aku dan Naruto yang menanganinya.."

"Hn. Aku mengerti"

"Eh, tapi kan—" kelihatan sekali Naruto ingin protes. Tapi tangan Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar bocah _kyuubi_ itu diam.

"Kita tidak ada waktu berdebat, Naruto. Ini masalah genting!"

Naruto mencebik tidak suka.

Aku segera meloncat ke atas dahan, memulai perjalanku untuk '_pulang_'.

**.**

**.**

**-sementara itu-.**

.

"Kakashi sensei, sebenarnya apa sih isi gulungan itu?" Naruto ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Tidak biasanya '_nenek_' menginginkan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sesuatu yang gawat."

"Seperti apa?!"

Kakashi menarik napas, antara ingin membicarakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Mungkin ia juga perlu memikirkan perasaan Naruto. "Tentang penemuan _Uchiha yang lain_—" Kakashi terdiam. Ia harusnya mengatakan Uchiha yang baru. Tapi mengingat ini adalah masalah sensitif yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan perang besar, maka ia lebih memilih mengatakan Uchiha yang lain.

"Uchiha yang lain? Apa itu berarti Itachi hidup lagi? Atau ada Uchiha lain yang tersisa?"

"Shhttt, diamlah Naruto! Simpanlah pertanyaanmu itu nanti. Bersiaplah! Segerombolan musuh datang kemari!" ujar Kakashi sambil membuka tutup matanya dan mengaktifkan sharingan, yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto melupakan sejenak pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

**_When I know that dream so real_**

Melihat gerbang Konoha yang menjulang membuat kerutan di dahiku makin dalam. Ada apa? Pertanyaan itu tak mampu ku benrung sendiri. Kakiku makin cepat melompati antara atap dengan atap hingga tiba di gedung Hokage. Gedung yang setengah mati kubenci.

Langkah kakiku bergaung karena sepinya lorong-lorong ini. Semua sedang sibuk, yang ku tahu, aku belum mengerti. Pelan tanganku terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu. Persetan dengan sikap keras kepalaku dulu.

"Masuk!"

Aku membuka pintu bervernis itu. Di sana, Tsunade sudah menyambutku dengan tampang sangar yang kurasa tidak membawa mood yang baik.

"Mengakulah dosamu!"

Aku memamerkan seringaian yang paling dia benci hingga terdenngar bunyi yang nyaring,

.

(author PoV)

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK,

Hantaman meja itu terdengar sangat keras di ruangan khusus Hokage itu. Pelaku yang menggebrak meja itu kini tengah menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki yang menjadi sumber masalah yang akhir-akhir ini memusingkan kepalanya.

"Kauuu,,," ucapnya geram,

"Apa yang kau lakukan haaah?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dari cucu Hashirama Senju ini.

"Apa maksud Anda, Hokage-sama?" Walaupun Sasuke sedikit tidak terima dengan perlakuan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba marah padanya secara ganas, tapi ia masih berusaha bicara sesopan mungkin pada pimpinan desa ini.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyuga Hinata delapan bulan yang lalu, bocah?"

Dan ingatan tentang 'penyerapan' chakra membuatnya seolah sedang berdiri di jurang kematian.

Dan ketika Tsunade menyampaikan kalau aku sudah punya putra membuatku shock! Seluruh hidupku jungkir balik. Aku bahkan tidak punya muka untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini. Tumbuh dengan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua, membuatku bertanya Tanya apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang baik seolah meracuniku dengan segala pemikiran yang menyesakkan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengasuhnya jika suatu saat dia tahu aku adalah seorang penjahat? Seorang yang merampas kebahagiaan ibunya? Kepalaku penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Kenyataan yang lebih pahit saat kutemui jika Hinata nyaris tewas mempertahankan bayiku membuatku merasa menjadi penjahat yang pantas mati. Semua yang berhubungan denganku menjadi hal yang menyakiti gadis itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan menggelayut dalam pikiranku, _"Apakah Naruto bersedia memaafkanku jika ia tahu tentang ini?"_

.

.

.

_**It name of a responbility, but, I call it be a good father**_

.

Aku melihatnya, melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri efek dari segala tindakan gegabahku. Air matanya berlinang ketika ayahnya sendiri mengusirnya dari Klan. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengamati. Aku tak bisa membuatnya lebih terluka dari ini. Dengan masuk ke dalam, aku hanya akan lebih melukainya. Ia pasti membenciku.

Cukuplah aku hanya bisa menjaganya seperti ini. Aku tak akan egois dan memintanya untuk menerimaku. Aku tahu yang kuberikan padanya adalah luka yang dalam. Luka psikis yang mungkin takkan bisa dilupakan seumur hidup. Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju sisi ranjangnya. Ia kelihatan lelah dan tertekan. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan membuatmu seperti ini. Aku menyesal. Hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan yang nyatanya hanya tertahan di kerongkongan. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. Tanganku menjangkau surai indingo miliknya. Mahkota itu terasa sama, masih lembut seperti yang kuingat. Rasa bersalah ini meracuniku. Seperti setitik tinta dalam cawan. Menggerogotiku. Mataku beralih pada sebentuk kehidupan di samping Hinata. Anaknya, itu adalah anaknya. Sudut bibirku perlahan terangkat keatas saatku lihat anakku yang tertidur sangat pulas. Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh yang kurasakan. Aku merasa hangat dan damai. Apapun perasaan itu, aku tahu kalau perasaan itu bukan hal yang buruk. Aku menjauhi ranjang kedua orang yang berarti bagiku. Di sini bukan tempat yang bagus untukku. Ada baiknya membiarkan mereka beristirahat.

.

.

**_A bridge to apologize_**

.

.

Di sinilah akhirnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa amarah menguasaiku. Aku tidak suka. Aku benci. Tangan kotor dari serpihan masa laluku menyentuh anakku. Pintu kudobrak. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mengahancurkan Konoha sekalipun.

.

"Sa-suke," suaranya masih sama, namun ada getar rasa sakit dan juga putus asa di sana. _Apakah dia bisa memaafkanku?_

"Uchiha memang hebat, bisa merasakan kehadiran chakraku, bahkan Hokage saja tak bisa merasakannya." Ujar Kabuto

Aku diam, tak ingin meladeni ocehannya. Pandangan mataku hanya tertuju kearah Hinata yang sedang terikat, aku menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto yang sedang menggendong anakku. Aku menggeram marah, aku mengaktifkan mataku dalam mode sharinggan, dengan cepat Kabuto menutup matanya untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Cepat kembalikkan anakku, Kabuto!"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau." Dan setelah mengatakan itu dengan cepat Kabuto menghilang dari hadapan mereka, bahkan Hinata tak sempat melontarkan kalimat untuk mencegah Kabuto. Kini lavendernya hanya menatap kosong pada jendela yang tadi di tempati Kabuto dan anaknya, air matanya terus mengalir, namun kali ini tak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian langkahku menuju padanya. Memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan simpul chakra itu. Keheningan ini, aku tahu aku sendiri tidak menyukainya. _Lalu apa yang bisa kuharapkan dengan gadis yang telah kulukai?_ Aku harus memilih dia untuk ku selamatkan. Karena ku tahu, aku membutuhkan dia untuk merawat anakku kelak. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi dengan status tersangka seperti ini, aku tidak memiliki keberanian bahkan jika hanya untuk memeluk untuk menghiburnya. Aku tidak punya hati untuk menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh. Aku tahu trauma yang disebabkan olehku pasti tidak akan mudah dilupakan. Karena itu aku memilih segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan bayiku.

.

GREEEP!

.

Aku merasa perih di dadaku. Aku tahu sesak ini mungkin selamanya kurasakan. Rasa bersalah ini bagaimanapun aku takkan bisa menebusnya. Pelukannya dipinggangku terasa hangat namun menyesakkan.

.

"Hiks, a-aku mohon," Hinata kembali terisak,

"…" ada rasa nyeri yang kutahan.

"Aku menyayanginya," Hinata semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"…" _aku juga_.

"Hiks, aku mohon, tolong selamatkan dia Sasuke, hiks, aku benar-benar memohon padamu!" Setelah itu tangis yang tadi tertahan pun pecah kembali. Hinata menangis di pelukkanku, di pelukkanku yang telah menorehkan luka dalam di hatinya.

Biar bagaimanapun tak dapat di pungkiri kalau aku adalah ayah dari anaknya. Sekarang Hinata tampaknya sudah tak peduli akan semua _masa lalu yang menyakitkan_ itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu, Royuki.

Perlahan, aku melepaskan tangan yang tadi melingkari pinggangku. Meskipun lancing, tanganku terulur ke arah dagu Hinata dan dengan sangat hati-hati, aku mengankat wajah serupa dewi bulan itu untuk berhadapan denganku.

"Hinata,,," ucapku, aku tahu ia masih menangis aku hanya bisa menatapnya lembut.

"Jangan khawatir," tanganku beralih untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi setia turun di sana.

"…"

Dia diam. Dan aku tahu, setelah semua berlalu, aku ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru bersamanya.

"Aku pasti akan membawa anak kita kembali," aku berjanji. Dan aku tak ingin menghianati hal itu.

.

CUP!

.

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di kening Hinata, aku tak bisa mengacuhkan dia lagi. Tidak saat dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Dia tersenyum, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kau sudah banyak terluka dan itu semua karena aku,"

Sebelum pergi, aku sempat bergumam.

"_Maaf."_

_._

_._

_**_They said karma was hurt_**_

.

.

"Kau tidak akan selamat,"

"Ah begitukah, aku sungguh tidak takut." Kabuto membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai yang membuatku kembali menggeram.

"Kau…"

"Apa, kau akan membunuh ku eh, silahkan saja, namun jika aku terbunuh maka dia akan terbunuh juga." Ujar Kabuto sambil mengeluarkan kunai dan mengarahkannya pada leher Royuki yang masih tertidur.

"Kau akan mati jika sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya." Janjiku.

Kabuto hanya menyeringai. Mataku sudah dalam mode EMS.

"Kalau begitu ku beri kau dua pilihan."

"Kau ingin dia hidup atau mati?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Tch! Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkannya hidup, aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik, asal kau melepaskan ku."

"Kau bercanda, mana mungkin itu terjadi," mataku berkilat. Sepertinya Kabuto sedikit lengah.

"Jika kau memilih yang kedua, maka dalam sekejap kunai ini akan menusuk leher mulus anakmu."

Aku membeku. Aku takkan melepaskannya. Membayangkan anakku mati membuatku tersiksa.

Kabuto kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan,

Aku menggeram keras, namun sharingannya menemukan titik lemah itu.

"Jika kau setuju pada pilihan pertama, sekarang berbaliklah!" pinta Kabuto.

_Aku tentu bukan orang bodoh yang mau saja dikelabui._

.

Saat itu terjadi, Kabuto dengan cepat melarikan diri, namun mungkin karena kelengahannya, ia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berbalik dan mengejarnya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat daripadanya.

HAAPP!

.

Aku sudah berada di belakang Kabuto dengan kunai yang tepat berasa di atas kulit leher Kabuto. Aku melengkingkan seringaian, _rencanaku berhasil_.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau tidak akan selamat," kataku dingin. EMS yang sedari tadi aktif akan kugunakan untuk membakarnya.

"Cih, Uchiha, jadi ini pilihanmu?" ujar kabuto.

"Yah" aku memantapkan jawabanku.

Kabuto menyeringai, lalu dengan satu gerakkan tangan yang tak terduga, Kabuto melemparkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di gendongnya itu ke danau

"Tcih, sial!" aku segera melepaskan cengkramanku untuk melompat ke air. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Koyuki meninggalkanku. Tidak saat aku belum bisa mengatakan akalau aku ayahnya.

.

Sukses membuat sasuke kaget dan refleks melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kabuto. Melihat kesempatan ini Kabuto langsung melarikan diri.

Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, _nak_. Jadi bertahanlah. Saat tanganku meraihnya, aku merasakan kehampaan. Aku tak dapat menemukan aura kehidupan darinya. Sungguh Tuhan. Aku tak mampu menerima ini. _Apakah ini genjutsu? Aku harap, semua akan berakhir. Semoga ini hanya mimpi! _

"Royuki!" panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatianku.

Itu Hinata, dia Hinata yang sedang berdiri mematung dan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang sedang di pandangnya sekarang. Perlahan dengan terseok-seok, Hinata berjalan kearahku. Ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin, lalu ia menghampiri sebuah buntalan basah yang kubawa.

"Royuki, bangun sayang, ibu sudah datang."

.

_Hatiku tersayat. Bolehkah aku mengulang takdir?_

Rasa sakit menyerangku. Hatiku remuk redam. Sungguh, aku merasa tidak berguna.

.

"Royuki, ayo bangun nak." Suara Hinata terdengar putus asa.

Aku memalingkan muka, menjaga agar air mata tidak pernah turun. Tangisanku hanya akan melukai Hinata.

.

Tangan Hinata kini sudah berada di dada Royuki, lalu menekan-nekan nya, berharap anaknya akan sadar . Namun itu percuma tapi Hinata masih terus melakukan itu. Ia mulai terisak, air matanya turun dengan deras di pipnya.

"Ibu mohon, menangislah Royuki, jangan diam saja, aarrrggghhttt, hiks."

Hinata masih belum mengehentikkan kegiatanya, aku tak bisa membiarkannya menaggung ini sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Hinata." Aku membiarkan rasa sakit menyerangku.

.

Dan setelah itu, tangisan dan pelukan seorang ibu terhadap anaknyalah yang dapat kulihat.

Dan aku tahu, bahwa karma memang terasa sakit. Ada sebagian diriku yang begitu bergejolak, amarah ingin menjerumuskanku kedalam pemuasan. Aku hanya ingin membunuh Kabuto sekarang. Tapi Hinata masih rapuh, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak saat aku tahu kami sama-sama kehilangan.

.

.

**_when I saw that hole_**

**.**

_Di hari itu, ketika Hinata tak menangis lagi, aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada nisan yang ada di depanku. Tak ada kata yang sanggup ku keluarkan. Tak ada kata 'selamat jalan, anakku, atau kata yang bisa membuatku menerimanya. Hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan yang ada dalam hatiku, hanya luka dan rasa sakit yang tersisa untuk jiwaku. Dan aku hanya bisa bersumpah, aku hanya mau kepala Kabuto yang terpenggal. Dendam yang baru kini bersarang di dadaku._

_._

_._

_. _

**a/n:**

taraaaaaa…

ini demi memuaskan kalian.

Mengapa kok cerita ini loncat-loncat? Nah, itu dia yang mau saya jelaskan. Sebetulnya ini proyek _challenge_, tiap anggota enggak tahu apa yang ditulis sama anggota yang lain. Jadi unsur spontanitas yang amat ketara (jadi terkesan gak singkron), lainnya akan melanjutkan apa yang udah di publish lebih dahulu. Jadi urutannya begini: pocchan yang buat **masa sekarang, **Yuko yang buat **masa lalu, **Umie-chan yang buat **masa depan. **Trus lok emang end di chap 3 trus kenapa ada chap 4? Haha, pertanyaan ini sudah saya prediksi. Diantara time line itu tentu ada rahasianya dong. Makanya **genre-nya suspense. **Maka dari itu, silahkan dinikmati. Trus saya sungguh mengharapkan review, concrit, atau bahkan flame (bila ada).

Sebelumnya, atas nama seluruh tim saya mengucapkan maaf, karena membuat anda sekalian bingung *plak! Sekate-kate lu!

Nah, untuk berjaga-jaga: **karena belum ada tulisan 'complete' berarti cerita ini memang belum tamat. (^_^)**

**.**

**Ucapan terimakasih atas partisipasinya dalam menyumbangkan review.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Axx-29, giant-hime, Sana Uchiga, Anne Garbo **(senpai)**, Tiasnilaa, Azzahra, Halidalida5, Zae-Hime, Yukori kazaqi, Cindilta, Shuseiechi .hiyoniraga , , Uchiha Niwa, babyHaniuda Amu, demikoo, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, Guest (1), Hinatauchiha69, soee intana, Guest (2), echi richi, Rhiea37, Guest(3), luzoldyck, kumbangbimbang, bluerose, Kamichama nekoChi, ebhi, taeya, Kin Yuuchi, kirei-neko, HiSa Pyon, Nahinata, mimi, gece, Rima LavendeRaven, Alicedien93, Livylaval, Tsubaki chan, Um, Meong, Molika-chan, Yaemi, Tha7007, Guest(4), , East Robo, dan Fuyu no Yukishiro **(okaa-chanku)

**Chapter 2:**

**Kirei-neko, Livylaval, giant-hime, Moku-chan **(senpai)**, pororo90**(?)**, zae-hime, evil, ime, , , meong, A **(special thanks to him/her. Ini buat kamu, hehehe)**, amenix, chibi beary, mimi, babyHaniuda Amu, azzahra, Miyukihara, Sana Uchiga, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, Ida Aikaibara, joshephyn joshey, , cindilta, permanent, gest(1), Kaoru Mouri, human, guest(2), Hinata Hikari, AF **(terimakasih mau concrit, ini buat kamu. Semoga kamu terhibur)**, guest(3), Hiantauchiha69, yuemi, Fuyu no Yukishiro **(emaaakkk, maafkan dosa anakmu yang udah menelurkan karya absurd ini.. TT_TT)

**Chapter 3:**

**Pororo90**(?!), **ika-chan, Yukori kazaqi, evil, chibi beary, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, Anne Garbo **(senpai, aku terharu..)**, Sana Uhiga, , , demikooo, , Ummie Solihati **(yang penting kita sudah mau mencoba ^^)**, Triya chan, gece, Isna Chan, yeah, guest(1), himitsu, rhiea37, Anne chan, imae, morsan.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah chap ini berakhir. Jawabnya belum.

Ada lost memoirs part 2 yang kayaknya ngambil pov Hinata.

Dan epilog di pov Tsunade.

Harap bersabar.. (^^)

**Bolehkah saya meminta review?**

**Salam hangat,**

**Pororo90**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku pernah membencinya, pernah mengharapkannya, dan juga pernah dikecewakan olehnya. Rasa sakit yang ku tanggung ini, tidak bisa kulukiskan. Aku bahkan tidak mampu mencerna, mana khayal, mana nyata. Aku seperti hidup dalam gelembung kebingungan. Seperti ada sekat dalam dunia pikiranku. Seperti hidup dalam sebuah kotak. Kumohon, siapapun! Tolong aku! Tolong bukakan pintu kotak itu agar aku bisa keluar dari pusaran kebingungan ini, dari segala yang tidak pasti, dan dari segala yang membuatku lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan karena hal yang tidak kuinginkan kembali terjadi.

.

**Scarlet Memories**

**Story: random by UYuPoMieKoRoro**

**Disclaimers: all chara belong Masashi Kishimoto's sensei**

**Warning: canon(maybe) bertebarannya typo, dan kegajean yang disebabkan khayalan tingkat tinggi, OOC dan juga OC , dan segala hal yang merusak pandangan mata.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGIAN LIMA: LOST MEMORIS (part 2)**

**Oleh: Pocchan, Yukkun, Ucchan.**

.

.

Tapi, happy reading minna~

.

.

Hatiku remuk redam ketika ia tak bernafas. Seolah hati ini tertusuk oleh pedang yang membara, seolah pedang itu menusuk-ku dengan gerakannya yang pelan namun terasa menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan gairah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokanku tercekat, hatiku meronta ria, batinku berteriak pilu melihat setengah dari nyawaku terkubur. Tubuhku tergucang, bergetar, namun tidak bersuara. Hidupku, telah mati ketika ia mati. Mataku tak mampu melihat kehidupan lagi. Aku tak ingin hidup dan menerima cobaan yang mungkin akan kuhadapi. Otakku mati, hatiku mati, dan aku mati!

Aku mati ketika dia mati, dan aku akan hidup ketika dia hidup. Tanganku mengepal erat meremas baju yang tengah kukenakan. Hujan mengguyur tubuhku dengan deras padahal seharusnya sekarang sedang salju. Seolah ikut menangis atas apa yang terjadi. Seolah langit juga merasakan bagaimana hancurnya aku. Langit mengeluarkan tangisan nya. Tangisan nya untuk menggantikanku. Menggantikan diriku yang sekarang hanya bisa terpaku menatap nisan yang tengah terbasahi oleh air hujan itu.

Air mataku mengalir, namun aku tidak terisak. Batinku meronta, menjerit, menangis pilu merasakan penderitaan yang seolah selalu menempel erat padaku. Kakiku melangkah pelan. Dengan pandangan kosong aku melangkah. Dengan kaki gemetar aku melangkah, melangkah mendekati nisan yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad bayiku. Bayi yang selama ini ku sembunyikan dari semua orang. Bayi yang ingin kulindungi sepenuh hati. Mati. Mati hanya karena keinginan sepele dari seorang Yakushi Kabuto.

Tanganku mengepal. Membiarkan jari-jariku memutih. Pandangan mataku turun ke arah nama yang terukir dengan cantik di nisan itu. Kakiku melemah. Seakan kehilangan tenaganya. Lentur seperti jeli. Aku berlutut. Tanganku yang terkepal perlahan melemas, dan menyentuh tanah basah yang menjadi peristirahatan putraku.

Aku tersenyum menyentuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tanah itu. Hangatnya tanah yang tengah menguburkan putraku. Sepertinya tanah juga menyayangi putraku. Sampai mereka memberikan kehangatan mereka pada putraku di dalam tanah yang dingin dan gelap.

Aku dapat membayangkan. Putraku akan memeluk'ku erat. Memberikan senyuman nya padaku saat dia pulang dari akademi. Memberikan hasil nilai ulangan nya yang sempurna. Lalu menunjukan bakatnya. Dan aku akan menangis bahagia saat dia mempunyai anak. Dia pasti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Dia memiliki dua gekkei genkai. Tunggu! Dua! Tuhan, aku baru menyadari ini.

Tidak mungkin bayiku mati semudah itu jika dia memiliki dua gekkei genkai. Ya, tidak mungkin. Kedua tanganku mengeruk tanah yang lembab dengan brutal. Mengacuhkan panggilan dari belakangku yang menyerukan agar aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang konyol. Namun aku mengacuhkan nya. putraku masih hidup. Putraku tidak akan mati secepat itu. Dia hebat. Dia memiliki dua gekkai. Dia tidak akan semudah itu mati, ya, tidak akan semudah itu mati.

Ketika Sasuke mendekapku, menghalangi laju tanganku yang semakin dalam mengeruk tanah. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa, pikiranku kosong. Aku dapat merasakan baju dibagian pundak'ku basah. Dia menangis, namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Pikiranku kosong, namun lagi-lagi hatiku meronta, batinku menjerit. Ketika ia ikut meneteskan air mata aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa, pikiranku kosong. Dan ketika Royuki di makamkan, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Aku hanya bisa memandangi Royuki yang tanpa kehidupan di tanganku. Karena aku tau, sekalipun aku melakukan sesuatu, Royuki tidak akan pernah kembali.

Namun sekarang hatiku memberontak. Dua gekkei genkai sekaligus. Putraku pasti bertahan. Ya, putraku pasti masih hidup. Aku memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tanganku memukul-mukul tangan yang yang melingkari pinggangku. Aku manangis kali ini, dengan isakan. Aku tidak tau kenapa.

"Hentikan. Hentikan semuanya. Dia sudah meninggal. " Dapat kudengar Sasuke membisikiku dengan lembut, namun aku tau. Dari nada suara dan perkataan nya, itu adalah permohonan.

"Dia masih hidup! Dia memiliki dua gekkei genkai. " Aku melepaskan pelukan nya, dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Dapat kulihat dia memandangku dengan pengharapan. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dia siratkan. Mungkin berhenti menangis, atau berhenti berfrustasi dengan kematian putraku. Aku tidak tau mana yang benar.

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya. Dia telah mati. Dan kau melihatnya sendiri kan? Dia telah mati. Dia tidak bernafas lagi, Hinata. Kau harus percaya. Aku tau kau sangat kehilangan. Aku juga kehilangan." Dapat kulihat setetes air menuruni pipi Sasuke yang tirus. Itu bukan air hujan, itu air mata, dan aku percaya itu.

Tanpa kontrol, tanganku mengusapnya begitu saja. Mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Entah kenapa hatiku seakan terjepit saat melihatnya mengeluarkan tatapan itu. Sakit, namun lega secara bersamaan. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang aku rasakan, aku tidak tau. Dan semuanya membuatku keliru.

.

.

Aku diajak pulang oleh Sasuke setelah itu. Tanah yang sedikit menurun karena aku lubangi terbawa oleh air hujan. Dan mungkin aku kembali seperti semula setelah hujan reda. Mereka seperti lebah yang berdengung, membicarakanku secara terang-terangan saat aku lewat. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan menunjukku secara tidak sopan. Entahlah, yang jelas mereka berisik. Berisik, tapi aku tidak dapat memahami apa yang mereka katakan.

Sepanjang perjalanku dari pemakaman Konoha tadi, mungkin ratusan atau ribuan pasang mata menatapku. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula memang apa urusan mereka terhadapku? Tidak ada bukan? Ya, memang tidak ada. Dan yang kubenci dari mereka adalah, mereka seakan orang yang paling benar di dunia ini.

Mereka menatapku dengan beragam ekspresi, heran, kasihan, menyesal, bahkan tatapan mencemooh. Aku tidak peduli. Meraka tak akan mengubah apapun, mengubah aku yang sudah mati. Bagiku keberadaanku sudah sepantasnya enyah. Karena ada dan tidaknya eksistensiku, mereka akan tetap menganggapku tak ada, karena sedari dulu, aku memang tidak ada. Aku tidak dianggap, aku hanyalah aku. Aku hanyalah Heiress Hyuuga yang lemah. Keadaanku sebagai pewaris tidak pernah dianggap.

Mereka seolah orang yang paling kuat yang membicarakan bahwa aku lemah. Mereka seolah orang paling benar yang menganggapku salah. Tapi apakah mereka tau? Apakah mereka tau tentang latihanku agar aku menjadi orang yang kuat? Apakah mereka juga tau kalau mereka adalah orang yang paling memuakan yang mengganggap orang lain menjijikan? Tidak! mereka tidak pernah tau. Karena mereka hanya menganggap diri mereka sendiri yang terbenar.

Sasuke membawaku ke kedai teh. Bajuku basah. Aku tau. Aku membuang payung yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi, hingga kami berdua kehujanan. Memori demi memori berjalan dengan santai di kepalaku. Bagai kaset rusak yang diaurkan begitu saja. Aku pusing, sekaligus muak.

Aku mengingatnya. Aku kembali mengingatnya, dimana ketika Royuki dimakamkan, aku hanya mampu memandang kekosongan yang ada. Hatiku terguncang. Sangat terguncang. Aku ingin menangis, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada isakan, tidak ada jeritan frustasi, hanya kekosongan. Seakan hatiku kosong, aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun saat itu, bahkan hatiku yang meronta 'pun aku tidak bisa merasakan nya. Aku hidup dalam gelembung kehampaan. Hampa, semuanya hampa. Tidak ada yang dapat menjadikan hidupku lebih berwarna. Tidak ada, hanya seutas kertas yang semuanya di isi dengan warna abu-abu. Hampa. Lalu aku merasa tubuh ini asing. Aku tak mengenali siapa diriku. Karena semua yang ada pada diriku, semuanya telah hilang, dan tergantikan dengan yang baru. Yaitu sebuah rasa kehilangan.

Aku digandeng oleh Sasuke menuju rumahnya setelah pergi ke kedai. Aku menginjakan kaki ke rumah itu. Semuanya terasa berbeda. Tubuh asing ini telah menerima rasa yang baru. Kali ini namaku bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata, tapi juga bukan Uchiha Hinata, aku tidak dapat mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas. Kenapa?

Aku menatap kearah Sasuke. Aku dapat melihatnya mengucapkan kata, tapi aku tak mampu mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang dia ucapkan. Aku tidak mengerti. Hingga tangannya melingkari pinggulku. Mengantarku pada kenyataan bahwa aku telah berada dalam kehidupannya yang gelap. Bahwa aku anggota keluarga Uchiha, walaupun sebenarnya aku telah menyadari, kini aku benar-benar sadar. Aku bukan istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi telah menjadi satu dalam keluarganya. Keluarga yang bahkan dalam khayalanpun tidak ingin aku pilih.

Aku membiarkan dia mendekapku, membiarkan dia mencium keningku. Membiarkan dia memelukku ketika tidur. Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Sungguh. Aku hanya seonggok manusia yang bernafas, makan, tidur, dan melakukan hal normal lain tanpa hati dan pikiran. Aku hanya hidup. Hidup dalam ketidak pastian yang menyesakan. Karna aku menyadari, kegelapan baru berada dalam hatiku. Aku bukan lagi tempat yang terang, aku, hanya menjadi bagian dalam kegelapan Sasuke.

.

Duk..duk..duk..

.

Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu yang terlalu keras untuk sebuah ketukan. Aku bergeming, tak merasa punya kewajiban untuk membukanya. Lagipula, aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan tamu. Karena ini rumah Uchiha. meskipun aku adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya, aku tidak pernah merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab terhadap keluarga ini. Tidak pernah.

.

Duk..duk..duk..

.

Terdengar lagi, seolah tidak sabar. Aku benci ini. Sebenarnya orang bodoh mana yang berkeliaran malam ini dan mengabaikan salju yang muncul? Padahal aku heran, tadi hujan. Aku risih! Sementara Uchiha itu masih tertidur degan selimut yang membuntal tubuhnya, masih tertidur atau pura-pura tertidur.

Suara gaduh masih terdengar, aku bangun, menyeret mofuku (kimono berkabung) berwarna hitam yang bertanda kamon (bet) kipas merah putih kecil. Suara lantai yang berderak karena langkah kakiku. Aku perlahan membuka pintu, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Aku terbelalak. Nafasku tercekat. Udara di sekitarku menghilang. Pria itu, orang yang pernah menjadi inti dalam kehidupanku sepelum memiliki Royuki. Mata safirnya tak pernah kulupakan. Mata sejuk yang memberikanku semangat ketika aku sedang mengalami hal yang membuatku sedih.

Tadinya ia memberikan senyum lebar ketika aku membuka pintu, selanjutnya lengkungan itu turun dan dahinya berkerut. Ia menatapku terkejut, heran sekaligus bingung. Ia menatapku, lalu mengucek matanya. Suaranya mendadak serak, berat dan tercekat. Seolah aku ini barusaja menyemprotkan kabut beracun ke arahnya. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak tau kenapa?

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Ia sepertinya kaget. Namun aku tidak tau kenapa? Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa ataupun melakukan apa.

.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu terlihat terpukul. "Kau—" suaranya terhenti ketika Sasuke datang dan menyelimutiku, ia tercekat. Aku bertambah binggung, namun aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya menoleh singkat pada Sasuke yang ada di belakangku sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatianku ke arah Naruto.

"Hime, apa yang kau lalukan di sini? Di luar dingin.." suaranya tiba-tiba bisa ku dengar lagi. Aneh, kemarin aku bisa berkata kalau semuanya mati. Otak dan hatiku mati!

Aku mendengar geraman. Naruto terlihat murka, ia terlihat kaget, dan frustasi secara bersamaan. namun aku tak ingin bertanya, mengapa ia harus marah? Bukankah ia tak mencintaiku. Untuk apa ia peduli? Lagipula apa urusanku untuknya jika aku bertanya?

"Sasuke, katakan bahwa semua yang kudengar tentang gossip itu tidak benar!" suara Naruto lebih dingin dari yang pernah ku dengar setelah perang dunia ninja. Aku bingung, namun aku tidak menampakan emosi berarti padanya. Aku hanya diam, diam melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di depanku sekarang menahan emosinya.

.

Sasuke diam, matanya menyiratkan penyesalan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum penuh kepedihan. "Maaf.." lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum itu hanya ditunjukan untuk kehabagiaankan? Jadi kenapa dia harus menampakan senyum sedih seperti itu? Apakah itu yang namanya senyum miris? Atau senyum getir?

Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah, Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah ketika Naruto menerjangnya. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku seperti orang tolol yang hanya bisa melihat. Bahkan aku menyingkirkan tubuhku dari daun pintu saat Naruto menerjang Sasuke.

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku binggung. Naruto semakin membabi buta memukul Sasuke. Dari wajah, sampai ke perut. Semua di layangkan tanpa beban oleh Naruto, seakan itu memang tugasnya. Aku melihatnya dengan arah pandangan kosong. Lagi-lagi aku binggung. Kenapa Naruto harus melakukan itu?

Untuk setiap pukulan Naruto yang bersarang kepadanya, aku tidak tau mataku yang salah lihat atau memang benar, ia justru terlihat bahagia. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Seolah satu-satu bebannya berkurang lewat tonjokan dan tendangan dari sahabat kuningnya.

Naruto terengah, "Bajingan kau Uchiha! Kau mencuri '_milikku_' dan bahkan membiarkan ia ternodai. Kau membiarkan anakmu sendiri terbunuh! Kau—" Naruto menggeram, ia terlihat benar-benar murka. "Memberikan _genjutsu _padanya sekarang?! Bajingan! Bedebah kau Sasuke!"

Sasuke dengan luka-luka yang ditimbulakan Naruto, hanya mampu menunduk. "Ia berencana mati bersama Royuki. Aku—" suara Sasuke serak, "Tak bisa membiarkan ia mati. Tidak sebelum aku memberikan kepala Kabuto. Maaf Naruto, aku mencintainya.."

BUG! BUG!

Dua pukulan menyakitkan mecederai wajah Sasuke Uchiha, "Pencuri! Penghianat! Beraninya kau mencuri dia dariku!" Nafas Naruto terengah. Mata safirnya memandang Sasuke yang ada di depan nya dengan pandangan nyalang, dan sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk.

.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto. Tolong, kali ini saja. Biarkan ia bersamaku. Sampai aku membunuh Kabuto, dan menerima kematianku darinya. Sampai saat itu tiba. Izinkan ia jadi milikku. Aku mencintainya! Bahkan lebih dan lebih dari yang kau bisa bayangkan!" suara Sasuke tegas, dan tanpa keraguan, seolah yakin bahwa Hinata memang akan bahagia jika bersama dengan nya.

Naruto tertawa hambar sekaligus tertawa getir, setitik air mata jatuh di tanah, air mata pemuda itu. Air mata kesedihan nya karena sang pemuja hati telah pergi, dan kali ini bersama sahabatnya -lagi-. "Begitu kau mencintainya hingga kau tega meng-genjutsu dia seperti itu?" Tanya nya dengan dengusan di akhir kalimat.

"Aku.. hanya tak bisa kehilangannya.." desah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sekarang terlihat kacau. Dia tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tapi caramu salah, Sasuke!" gigi Naruto gemerutuk terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke yang tajam. Tangannya telah membuat segel. "Kau, telah membunuh kebebasan Hinata." Naruto bersiap melencarkan serangan.

"Mereka mengusirnya."

Tiba-tiba rasengan Naruto berhenti, pemuda itu menatap binggung pada Sasuke yang ada di depan nya. Sasuke menunduk, ia tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka mencoret nama Hinata dari Hyuuga. Tsunade menyegel putraku. Dan Konoha seolah membiarkan Kabuto lolos dan memintaku tetap diam. Mereka berkata jiwa Hinata terguncang. Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan Hinata di sampingku.."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Jadi... semua yang terjadi... Tuhan.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut, memori-memori sebelumnya berkeliaran dikepalaku. Seakan hendak keluar dari dalam otak-ku. Aku memegang bagian yang paling sakit. Saat kurasakan tubuhku limbung, yang kulihat hanya Sasuke dan Naruto berhambur mendekat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kegelapan, begitu cepat menyergapku.

**(Scarlet Memories)**

.

Kegelapan itu justru menuntunku pada sebuah cahaya. Aku menghalau cahaya itu dengan tanganku. Di sana, di sebuah ayunan yang di tengah taman seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun tertawa-tawa gembira. Lalu seorang lelaki yang kubenci mendekat ke arahnya. Mencium pipinya dan memberikan ia sebuah permen besar.

Anak lelaki itu menatapku, "Ibu.. ibu.." katanya. Tangannya yang mungil melambai-lambai. Aku tidak tau dia siapa. Tapi perasaan hangat menyergapku. Hatiku menghangat. Tangan kananku memegang dadaku. Jantung ini. Seakan hidup. Aku dapat merasakan aku hidup kembali. Tidak ada ruang kosong, semuanya telah terisi, tidak ada lagi kehampaan, semuanya telah berwarna.

Hatiku seolah mengukir senyum melihat senyum anak itu. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Dia siapa?

Lelaki itu menoleh kepadaku. Senyumnya manis dan terasa tulus. Kontras sekali dari yang kuingat dan kuprediksi. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Aku merasa asing tapi juga merasa nyaman. Ia mendekat lalu merengkuhku dalam sekali sentakan.

Ia mencium pipiku, "Aku merindukanmu, Hime.." ujarnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak membalas ataupun menolak. Aku diam. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kata-katanya manis dan hangat. Ia mendekapku, aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Jangan pergi lagi.." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku hidup. Dadaku menghangat setelah perkataan itu. Setelah sebelumnya aku terasa mati, kini aku hidup.

Anehnya semua sentuhan dan perkataanya terasa nyata. Ia terasa familiar. Aku terjebak. Dan aku tak ingin lari. Segala yang berada di sini terasa menyenangkan. Ia yang ku kenal berengsek dan jahat justru kini harapanku teletak padanya. Aku menginginkan segala perhatian dan cinta yang tiba-tiba membanjiri diriku di tempat asing ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih telah memberikan Royuki padaku.." suaranya lirih di telingaku. Royuki! Tuhan! Jadi dia Royuki, aku melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu menatap Royuki yang masih duduk di ayunan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku bahagia. Ini tangisan bahagia.

Aku mendekap Royuki erat. Seolah aku tidak mau kehilangan nya lagi. Royuki yang membuatku frustasi sekarang ada di pelukanku. Sedang kupeluk dengan eratnya. Tuhan, terima kasih.

Kalaupun ini mimpi, aku tak akan mau bangun. Aku bersedia hidup dalam mimpi ini. Selamanya! Aku ingin bahagia. Hanya ada aku, Sasuke dan putraku.

Royuki ada di sini. Sasuke yang mencintaiku, yang tidak menjadi bajingan. Yang tersenyum dan bersedia menjadi apapun yang kuinginkan juga berada di sini. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi. Aku ingin bertahan dalam dunia asing ini. Aku ingin bahagia disini, meski ini semu, aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

**(Scarlet Memories)**

.

.

.

Bugh!

Satu hantaman yang keras dihadiahkan Tsunade pada Sasuke. "Kau—" suaranya tercekat. Nafasnya tersengal. Amarah hampir saja membuatnya kalap. Uchiha satu ini benar-benar menjadi biang masalah. Kepala Tsunade berdenyut lagi.

"Kau meng-_genjtsu_ Hinata?! Dasar BERENGSEK!"

Sasuke bangkit, "_Ethernal Tsuyukomi_. Dia tak kan bisa lari dariku. Bahkan jika ia bermimpi sekalipun."

"Kau tahu apa efek sampingnya?! Kau memperangkapnya di dalam dimensi itu hingga Hinata tidak ingin pergi! Kau menyebabkan ia koma permanen!"

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya jika kepala Kabuto sudah kudapatkan. Karena itu jaga ia untukku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke melompat.

Membuat Tsunade geram. Si Uchiha bakal meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk menghalaginya. Itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

.

Dok..dok..dok..

.

Ketukan pintu membuat dia berjengit, sebelum ia menyusuh Sizune untuk membuka pintu, Naruto telah menyerobot masuk.

"Katakan _baa-chan_. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Kenapa sudah tiga hari ia belum siuman?" Naruto memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tsunade menarik nafas, "Jiwa Hinata dikurung oleh Sasuke. Ia bangun jika Sasuke yang mencabut genjutsunya."

"Di mana Sasuke?!"

Tsunade angkat bahu, "Balas dendam."

.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersadar, chakra ini? Kekuatan ini…

"Kau—"

Seringai Tsunade terbit, "Ya.."

Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Jadi sebenarnya 'anak' itu masih hidup eh-?!"

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**a/n:**

Syalala-lala…

Seperti janji saya cerita berakhir di chap mendatang. Pov Tsunade.

Hehehe, semoga masih pada mau baca fict abal ini.

Yoooossshhhh! Kita balas review dulu.

**litle lily:** hehehe, maaf jika ada bagian yang tidak kamu sukai, semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan kamu. Di chap ini ada rahasia lagi yang di bongkar. semoga kamu menyukainya ^_^. **Chan**: yup, saya datang, hehehe.. kali ini saya udah update loh. Jadi review lagi ya,** Kirei neko**: kira-kira banyak angst-nya apa suspence-nya? Hehehe. Belum tentu angst tuh banyak adegan nangisnya. Kebahagiaan macam apa yang kamu harapkan? Review ya *kedip-kedip **tiasnila**: yup, fightingggg.. juga buat kamu. Makasih udah menyempatkan review. Salam kenal juga kepada kamu ^_^ **kin hyuuci**: ini chap 5 dah hadir, maaf lok sedikit, solanya ada beberapa yang ditahan untuk chap 6. Tetap baca dan review ya, ya.. *manggut-manggut kena genjutsu. Kyaaa.. **yukori kazaqi**: yuko, sekarang gimana? Tambahin aja deh yang mana gitu.. :P **demikoo**: yeyyyyy.. *tos dulu. Iya nih belum tamat. Kasian yang kasih genre suspen kalo rahasianya belum kebuka. *evilsmirk. **Anne Garbo (senpai)**: speechless? Olala.. aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu (DORA) KYAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista. Ampun loh! **Eigar alinafiah**: yang kali ini juga masih loncat-loncat. Kenapa yang trakhir POV Tsunade? Karena awalannya dari Tsunade. Habis itu ditutup pake Tsunade juga. Khekhekhe.. **Giant-hime**: belum end kok, masi ada 1 chap lagi. Aku juga berdoa semoga bahagia*plak! Eniwei trims udah nyempatin review **Zae-hime**: iya karena beda penulis (chap3) trus sekarang yang nulis kami, bukan lagi maksud sendiri-sendiri, karena kita kan colab, jadi sekarang kita bener-bener colab hehehe. Maaf karena udah terlambat update. (T^T)/ ( **j. vickovie**): terimakasih atas suportnya. Banyak kejutan ya? Yang ini juga kan? *kedipin mata. Saya akan usahakan semua oke, jadi tetap RnR ya.. *goyang pusing *plak! **Sana Uchiga**: Sana-chan… *peluk Sana. Terimakasih atas koreksinya. Itu sangat membantu. Yeyeye, senangnya bisa nipu orang, *plak! **Chibi beary**: ya, kayaknya si Sasuke aja yang memburu Kabuto tuh, kan Hinatanya lagi kena genjutsu tingkat dewa. Btw, Kabuto bakal nerima ganjarannya kok. Tetap RnR ya, biar tahu kelanjutannya. **yaemi**: oke, ini dilanjut kok, tetap baca ya.. salam hangat, Uyupomiekororo.. **guest**: ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga kamu terhibur ^_^ **molikachan**: hellooo, ni udah ada Naruto loh, tetap RnR ya.. **'N'**: makasih atas dukungannya. Juga atas reviewnya. Emang agak susah menyatukan fict yang tadinya tidak ada kaitan (kecuali chara) dalam benang merah ini. Sesuai dengan judulnya Scarlet (berlian merah darah=berharga*harfiah) Memories (kenangan-kenangan). **Gece**: makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk review. Kalian benar-benar menyemangati kami. ( **kirei. neko**): hehehe, belum tamat ya. Ini malah akan ada sekuelnya. Harap bersabar ^_^ **imae**: yup, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Semoga kamu terhibur dengan chapter ini ^_^ **Hinata Hikari**: ini udah apdet. Maaf kelamaan, terimakasih atas RnR-nya. Selamat membaca.. **Morsan**: kamasih yey udah mau review di fanfict eik, *colek-colek. Cucok juga buat yey.. *kerling mata. **Mitsuka Sakurai**: sekuel ya? Hehehe, udah dipersiapin, cie-cie..


End file.
